


Midoriya Izuku: The Jedi Master!

by GroovyKayden



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dekubowl, F/M, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Shinsou Hitoshi, Harem, Jedi!Deku, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Multi, OOC Midoriya Izuku, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Midoriya Izuku, UA is a University, ooc Bakugō Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyKayden/pseuds/GroovyKayden
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was deemed quirkless at the age of four. It wasn't until a terrible accident at the hands of a villain that Izuku realized that he was force sensitive. Follow Izuku as he trains to master One for All and his new power with help from his friends and family! Make way for Jedi Master Izuku Midoriya! Izuku/Harem. I do not own any characters from either fandoms only OCs.





	1. Strings of Force

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my name is Kayden. I really love both Star Wars and Boku no Hero Academia. This is my first ever fanfiction in either of these fandoms and I just hope its at least readable. I am very into the dekubowl relationship so that's the main pairing in this fic. I hope you at least take the time to tell me how bad (or good) it was, I'll take any criticism. I'll try to update whenever I can so if you do enjoy it, I hope you will come back later to read new additions. Without further ado, let's meet Jedi Master Izuku!

Izuku always dreamed of being a hero like All Might! He wanted to save people with a smile. When he was told he couldn't be a hero because of his quirkless status he was devastated. 

 

"I'm sorry kid it's not going to happen." said the doctor. Izuku and his mother Inko Midoriya stared in disbelief. "Are you sure doctor? My husband and I were sure that Izuku would have a quirk similar to ours." asked Inko as she used her quirk to grab Izuku's All Might action figure that fell to the floor at the shocking announcement. The doctor nodded as he pointed at the x-rays on the wall to his left. "You see Izuku has the extra toe joint which people who have quirks lack. Like I said kid it's not going to happen." Izuku couldn't believe his ears. Was he really quirkless? He can't be a hero like All Might? What would Kacchan say? He doesn't believe the doctor. The feeling and voice in his head told him to ignore the doctor. Inko noticed her son's blank stare and decided that they've heard enough. Tapping her son bringing him back to reality she speaks to the doctor, "Thank you doctor. We'll be on our way. Come on Izuku let's go." Standing up Izuku looked at the doctor clearly heartbroken before walking out with his mother. 

 

Izuku knew he wasn't quirkless. As years went on now at the age of 18 he has learned that he sensitive to a certain life force. Inko was worried her son was becoming too similar to his father, who sadly left them after Izuku's 10th birthday for work in America. 

Hisashi Midoriya is man with psychic abilities. These powerful abilities have changed his physical features like changing his eyes from an emerald green to a bright orange. Hisashi was a strong man who used his quirk to make things float or fly away from him. It allowed him power stronger than most powerful quirks in the world. Even for being a hero Hisashi was brutal. Barely caring about the citizen's well being or destruction of the city. 

He would take measures most heroes would deem evil to ensure the job is done. Inko knew his quirk was too powerful for a normal human and she was scared if Izuku had to deal with it. She would always notice Izuku meditating in his room or spacing out at random times. Inko tried to bring it up with Izuku, but he would always say he has no idea what he's doing. 

She wished he could be a hero like All Might and save people with a smile. She knew Izuku could! If he had a quirk. The sad truth she was scared to admit was always floating around in her head. If Izuku had a quirk he would be able to become a hero. Even with the odds stacked against him she wanted- no she knew he could become a hero! She called herself a failure for even thinking Izuku couldn't become a hero. She would always help him make his dream come true. Every step of the way.

Izuku was in class at Aldera Junior High. Izuku always dreaded going to school because of his apparent "quirkless self." He hated being called useless. Weak. He hated being called Deku. The teacher of his class looked at his class. " Well class the time has come to decide your future and I'm sure I already know what you all want to be. Heroes!" 

Every kid in the class with the exception of Izuku and a blonde girl cheered and started to show off their quirks. The blonde girl stood up and yelled, "Oi don't clump me up with these extras! Their quirks are useless compared to mine! I'm the only one that will go to UA from this school of losers!" The students all gasped in shock  
"Bakugo that was extremely rude!"

"You can't just call people extras! It's extremely arrogant!"

Katsumi Bakugo stood up and used her quirk to make explosions to shut up all the people yelling at her. "OI! ALL OF YOU ARE JUST EXTRAS! THE MOST YOU GUYS COULD BE ARE SIDEKICKS!"

Izuku sighed at his former childhood friends outburst. After Izuku was deemed quirkless Katsumi was clearly pissed. She had an outburst. Declaring Izuku as Deku which meant worthless when arranging the kanji of his name. Katsumi always made sure to degrade Izuku to show that she's better than him because of him being quirkless. It always irked Izuku at how Katsumi was terribly cocky. Izuku always admired her for her power and control of her quirk.

Katsumi showed that sometimes power can get to someone's head. Izuku sat at his desk writing in his notebook. The teacher sighed as he quieted his classroom. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed the next name on the list.

"Oh yeah Midoriya don't you want to go to UA as well?" At that moment the entire class's eyes widened in surprise and started a chorus of laughter.

Izuku couldn't believe his teacher would call him out like that. He could almost glared from his left side. The crimson eyes of his ex friend burning his uniform and an explosion blasted some students out of their desks.

"DEKU!" yelled Katsumi as she blasted over to Izuku. Grabbing him by the collar lifted him off the ground. Izuku merely looked at her with a bored expression as she yelled into his face. "DEKU YOU CAN'T BE A HERO BECAUSE YOUR QUIRKLESS! YOU WOULD JUST GET YOURSELF KILLED YOU USELESS DEKU!"

Izuku looked at her with a blank expression as he said calmly, "Kacchan the law was passed that quirkless people can be heroes. I will be the first one and you can't tell me otherwise." Izuku knew this would set off the blonde as he has known he for all his life. She needed to be shown that power doesn't determine if you can be a hero or not. She growled very loud and yelled at Izuku again.

"DEKU DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT BECOMING A HERO OR ELSE!" She stared at Izuku with a glare before walking back to her desk and remaining silent for the rest of class. The bell eventually rang and the class filed out of the room with Izuku quickly trying to escape Katsumi's wrath. As if the gods were laughing at him he wasn't quick enough the avoid Katsumi's lackeys as they blocked the classroom door blocking him in.

Izuku groaned as he heard Katsumi's chair screech when she stood up abruptly. "OI deku. You can't become a hero." She walked up to the boy and put her friend on his shoulder. "I'm telling you. Don't become a hero. What would your mom say if she knew you wanted to get yourself killed." She looked at the notebook and put on a sad smile as she grabbed it.

"We can't have you continue down on this path Deku. I can't let you become a hero with you being quirkless." Izuku looked at her with a look of sadness, which almost made Katsumi give it back and apologies. "Give it back Kacchan it's not funny." Izuku said as she pushed him away from her. Katsumi held the notebook and used an explosion to singe it and make it burned. After admiring her work she tossed it out of an open window and turned to Izuku. "If you want to be a hero then you should hope you are lucky in another life time."

Katsumi then pushed Izuku to the side as her and the lackeys left Izuku alone in the classroom.

 

"Stupid Kacchan. Tossing my book and then basically telling me to kill myself. My dreams have became fish food..." Izuku looked at the burned book in his hands as he walked away from the school. Izuku was sad that Katsumi was this dead set on telling him to not become a hero. Why he asks himself. Why does she concern herself so much with my well being? I'm not defenseless I can take care of myself. 

Izuku turned down an alley way leading to an underpass so deeply engrossed in thinking that he didn't notice a green slime slowly moving it's way towards him. Before he had time to run the slime latched onto Izuku slowly working it's way into his mouth to suffocate the boy. "A small body. This would work wonders as a skin suit. Just be patience, it'll be over in no time."

The slime guy continued to assault Izuku's body as the boy tried to pry the body off of him eyes widening in shock as he realize that the body is made of fully slime. 'It's no use' Izuku thought, 'I can't get him off of me. I need to focus.' Izuku closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of slime in his throat as the villain continued to attack the boy. Izuku reached out to the dark abyss of his mind and could feel it. The strings of something powerful coming towards him. Izuku looked at the bright strings clutching them and pulling desperately hoping for anything to happen. Izuku knew he could feel the power, he just needed to apply it. Reaching out and pulling more strings Izuku felt it.

The slime villain was extremely happy! A skin suit that was not suspicious at all! A perfect getaway from that idiot hero! He was half way to being complete with the deed when he noticed the slime slowly leaving the boy's mouth. The villain looked in confusion as more and more moved away from the mouth and the body himself. In the confusion the villain couldn't hear a grate moving from the sewer exit.

"Have no fear. Why? Because I am Here!" Yelled a very loud and familiar voice as both the Slime villain and Izuku looked over to notice the number 1 hero All Might standing there. The slime villain tried desperately to hurry up and end the boy before All Might jumped and yelled with a fist closed and pulled back, "TEXAS.....SMASH!" All Might brought his hand and nailed the slime villain with the punch knocking him out and freeing the boy from the slime assault. Izuku coughed and coughed and could almost see All Might walking over before his vision blurred and he blacked out.

 

"Hey kid." said a voice as Izuku slowly regained consciousness.

He felt a small slap which happened about every one second on his cheek. Once his eyes fully opened they widened in pure shock. "A-ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku yelled as he quickly looked around for his note book to get an autograph.

Once Izuku turned to a new page he noticed the two paged signature and yelled in happiness. "HE SIGNED IT!" The number one hero laughed at this fan's happiness and slowly looked towards the boy. "It's perfectly fine! Always nice to see a fan! Now if you don't mind me I have to go!" Izuku looked at the number one hero and slowly realized what he said. 'Wait I have so much to ask him.'

He slowly walked over to the crouched All Might and jumped grabbing hold of the hero's leg. The wind blowing his face and hair all around as the hero soon noticed the boy grasping his leg. "Hey I always appreciate fans, but this is a little too much!" The hero tried to shake the boy off, but stopped when the boy reminded him of a very obvious fact.

"No if you shake me off I'll fall and die!" All Might internally face palmed. 'right. If he lets go he'll fall and I'll be a awful hero. Where to land where to land?' All Might thought as he found a perfect building landing letting Izuku get situated and grounded.

Izuku looked towards the hero and spoke up, "I know what I did was inappropriate, but I just have to ask." While he continued he did not notice the smoke rising from the hero's body.

"Everyone I've known has told me that I'm weak and useless. I just need to know, can I be a hero without a quirk? I want to save people with a smile just like you. So what do you think All Might?" Izuku finished turning to the hero only to notice a small skeletal man standing where the massive hero once stood. 'Wait who is this guy?' Izuku's eyes widened as he had a thought,

"YOU DEFLATED?!" All Might started to spew blood from his mouth as Izuku yelled in shock. "Yes it is me All Might." Izuku was shocked sputtering random incoherent sentences and words. "Wha-Ho-wHAT do y-y-you mean?!" All Might sighed and stood up. "You know when those guys are at the pool and buff up? Yeah that's me."

All Might then moved to sit down on the roof. Looking at Izuku who has managed to calm down he started to speak. "So what about you wanting to be a hero? You're quirkless. I don't know kid, I highly doubt it. Without a quirk you're just putting yourself in danger."

All Might then noticed the boy's sinking expression quickly going to lighten him up, "Hey don't worry. There's many different ways to help people out like the police force. Just without a quirk, no you can't be a hero."

All Might looked towards Izuku who was looking down at the ground in sadness. All Might walked towards the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now don't go telling your friends or type this up on the internet. I got a go to the police station." All Might sad as he walked into the stairwell.

Izuku stood there thinking and letting All Might's words sink in. 'You can't be a hero.' It almost hurts him. The doctor, Katsumi, and now All Might. All of them didn't believe in him. He slowly walked towards the stairs to leave. 

 

Katsumi growled as she kicked a can around on the sidewalk. It pained her to insult Izuku like that. She always had a crush on him when they were kids hoping to have him as a sidekick. When she heard he was quirkless she felt terrible for his misfortune.

Slowly she came to realize that to keep Izuku safe forever, she has to make sure he doesn't even want to be a hero. It's selfish she knows, but she can't let the poor boy kill himself. The random boys following her around started to converse. "Hey Katsumi,let's go to the bar and relax?" said the guy with long fingers.

Katsumi sighed. "No you idiots! It'll ruin my chances at going to UA!" She said as a big green pile of slime grew behind them. "I like a skin suit with some flair!" 

 

Izuku walked towards the shopping district. All Might told me I can't be a hero. Maybe I am just useless. Izuku closed his eyes hoping to feel the strings and be comforted by the calming and peaceful feeling.

A loud boom brought him out of his meditation. Looking towards the district he noticed the slime villain having someone hostage with heroes trying to stop him. 'Why aren't the heroes doing anything? Someone's getting attacked!'

Moving towards the villain Izuku noticed the explosions coming from the slime villain. 'He's using that person's quirk to move them away! Wait a second.....explosion?' His eyes opened and he vaulted over the barrier and ran towards the villain.

 

Toshinori Yagi was having an alright day. besides the obvious kid situation was a downer, but other than that he stopped a slime villain. BOOM. Toshinori moved to look at the district to see the villain causing havoc. Looking down at his back pocket he saw it was empty. 'No I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake!'

Izuku ran towards the villain ignoring the heroes pleads to stop. He ran towards the villain catching his friend's eyes.

Toshinori noticed the boy he scolded running towards the villain. 'What? He's quirkless running towards a villain when no one else is helping. The Spirit of a TRUE HERO!' 

Izuku closed his eyes and felt the strings move towards him more viciously. Grasping them he yanked and his eyes opened. He felt his friend's body and pulled using his hand and felt the resistance before he felt it comply.

Katsumi flew towards him and he clutched her. He felt it. It had to be his quirk. It had to be! The slime villain then launched at them both when Izuku used his "quirk" to hold the villain still in mid air freezing him.

The villain is shocked and scared at such power until a loud voice was heard. "How can I scold you on being a hero when I can't even be one myself! TEXAS.....SMASH!" All Might said as he nailed the frozen villain knocking him to pieces and changing the weather in the process.

Death arms and Kamui Woods, two new heroes who were recently helping people out. The citizens were in awe as All Might was swarmed by reporters. However, his eyes were directed on Izuku and Katsumi still hugging each other.

Izuku clutched her tighter, "Never scare me like that again Kacchan.." Katsumi looked to the side and growled. "I didn't need your help Deku. You're just lucky the villain froze up like that!"

Breaking the hug Katsumi stooded up and looked at Deku. "Although you were quirkless you did still save me so I guess I'm thankful? Don't think you're better than me Deku." Katsumi said as the pros started to praise her for her quirk.

Izuku sighed at his childhood friend's way of saying thanks before the pros started to scold him for him going to help. Izuku took it without evening listening. He found out his quirk and used it to save someone. He can be a hero with his quirk!

 

Izuku and Katsumi split paths and Izuku walked home before he was interrupted. "I am Here!" All Might said as he appeared and started to cough blood. "A-All Might are you ok?" The big man transformed into his smaller form and spoke to Izuku.

"Young man I was wrong. Even with you being quirkless you went to help someone in trouble. Without any power to your name, you did what the heroes couldn't. Young man you can be a hero!" Izuku smiled at All Might and started to cry. Someone finally told him he can be a hero! The All Might! It was a miracle! After just finding out about his quirk he finally was told about becoming a hero. All Might nodded.

"Young Midoriya I want you to be my successor. My quirk is a quirk that can be passed down from person to person. It's called One for All." "One for All," Izuku said without even thinking. All Might stood in front of Izuku as he smiled in his weakened form. He has indeed found the perfect successor.

 

Izuku has just finished his shower getting dressed and walking out into his living room.

He felt a presence with his quirk. Almost like a person who wasn't alive. A spirit. Looking towards the presence he saw an old man wearing a cloak.

The old man looked towards Izuku smiled and said, "Hello there."


	2. Please don't haunt me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets some peculiar people. They help him understand the his quirk. Training with All Might Izuku meets a crazy mechanic who's obsessed with making babies? Dinner with the Bakugo's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thank you so much for leaving comments I appreciate you even taking the time to write it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's nice I think.

"Hello there." the old man said as he smiled at Izuku.

Izuku confused as to why there's an old man in his living room walked over and grabbed a pillow of the couch and tossed it at the old man. Seeing it go right through the man he was in disbelief. "Am I going crazy or are you a ghost?"

The old man laughed as he slowly rose from the sitting position he was in. "Very funny young man. I could in fact be a ghost." Izuku's eyes widened. "Please don't haunt me! I never knew an Old man was this mad to haunt me!" 

The old man looked at the boy in front of him before walking forward and putting his hand on Izuku's chest. Pushing on his chest Izuku was now a ghost floating outside of his body

"AHHHHHH," yelled Izuku as he saw his body fall to the floor. The old man laughed. "No need to worry. You aren't dead just a force ghost. My name's Ben Kenobi, you may call me Ben." Ben finally introducing himself to Izuku calmed the younger boy down a little for Ben to continue.

"Now you maybe wondering, but why is this old man talking to me in my own living room as a spirit? Well the answer is simple. Just today you awakened your connection to the force." Ben finished as Izuku became confused.

"The force?" Izuku asked hesitantly.

Ben turned away from Izuku and looked at family pictures hanging on the wall, "Well of course. The Force is a energy shield that connects everything in the universe. A life force fueled by midi-chlorians. Izuku Midoriya you have been force sensitive all of your life. Not until recently did you awaken your true power."

"I've been force what? My whole life?" Izuku asked confused as the old man nodded and beckoned Izuku to walk with him. Walking straight through the front door right outside to the night sky of Musutafu, Japan. Ben led Izuku down the sidewalk.

" You see. Here everything is held together by a life force allowing life to continue on without any disruptions. That is the force. These people who are out for some reason can't see us because they aren't force sensitive. We force users are one with the force. We follow it and in return it allows us to use great power for the use of good." Ben finished as Izuku looked around at the many people walking in the streets at this late time. Noticing the glow from their body Izuku looked towards Ben.

" Why are they glowing?" Ben scratched his beard and laughed. "That's their connection to the force. It keeps them alive. Everyone here in Mustafar-" Ben couldn't finish before he was interrupted by Izuku. "Mustafar? What's that? We're in Musutafu." Ben closed his eyes and chuckled. "Your right my mistake. It irks me how similar these names are to planets. Now where was I?"

Izuku noticed Ben would always talk to himself like he was talking the others. It was confusing. Should he trust this guy? I mean he did turn me into a ghost. Maybe he's just a really powerful hero. Ben smiled noticing Izuku's sudden muttering. "My boy. I am no villain nor a hero. I am just a crazy old man. However, listening to me would be your best interest." Ben nodded to himself. "Young Izuku. Let's go back to your house. I must introduce you to an old friend of mine."

As Ben and Izuku walked home it was a rapid firing of questions from Izuku as Ben answered all of them calmly. "My boy I wouldn't be wasting my questions on me. Someone more important is waiting for you in your house. Go in." said Ben as he stepped back giving Izuku the lead. Izuku looked back at Ben and slowly walked through his front door to see a small green thing sitting in the living room.

"Uh Ben is this your stuffed animal?" Izuku said looking back at Ben who was smiling with a huge grin. "My boy that there is no stuffed animal. It's a very intelligent individual." Ben commented before a small chuckle was heard. Izuku looked towards the green guy and noticed him kicking his legs laughing. "Think I was a stuffed animal you did? MMM! Funny you are!" The green thing said as he looked up towards his fellow master and Izuku. "Good to meet you it is. Amazed I am. Using the force so late with good control. Surprising it is!" Ben laughed which caused Izuku to look at both of the people.

Ben walked forward and put a hand out to the green thing. "It's good to see you Master Yoda." Master Yoda nodded. "As too you Master Kenobi. Far too long it has been." Izuku looked at the two masters shaking hands and spoke up. "Uh that's cool, but why are you both here besides your connections to the force? I'm sorry if I sound impatient it's just that I'm confused because this all has happened so fast." Izuku closed his fist. "I feel so lucky to be giving this power, but I don't know anything about it." Izuku said looking at his fist.

Yoda grunted and stood up walking towards Izuku. He grabbed his cane and hit Izuku in the knee causing the kid to fall onto his knees. "Ow! What was that for?" Izuku said as he looked at Yoda who now has started to laugh. "Needed to be on the same eye level we did.

Yoda walked over and beckoned Ben towards him and Izuku. "Lucky you are not. Just hopeful you should be. This power and knowledge of the force is intense it is. Training is needed. However, had the power since childhood you have. Family member with same power you have. Seen him I haven't. Strange it is." Yoda then slowly sat in a seated position and continued, "Your father it may be? Tell me about him you must. Thankful I would be." Yoda said as he looked at Izuku with his head tilted in interest. Izuku nodded remembering his father.

(A/N: this is a flashback) "Izuku look at me. You may be quirkless, but don't listen to the idiot doctor. He's wrong." Hisashi said looking at his son wtih bright orange yellowish eyes. The man named Hisashi Midoriya is an extremely powerful telekinetic user with the power to choke people and make them surrender. Inko looked at her husband and her son an said, "Now Hisashi let's not call him an idiot he merely did what he's supposed to do." Inko looked worriedly looked at her husband. He's known to have outbursts when things don't go his way.

Hisashi stood still just staring past Izuku. He growled slightly and stood up. "You're right Inko my mistake. If he insulted my son I may have done something I would've regreted. Inko nodded hoping her husband wouldn't do what he just said. Hisashi walked over to Inko and pulled her chin up kissing her. After a moment they broke apart and Hisashi caressed her cheek.

"Don't worry Inko. I would never do that." His orange eyes glowed brightly making them look like contacts. Inko gulped nervously. "Of course honey." Hisashi smirked. Walking over to Izuku he patted his head. "When you get your "quirk" I'll be here to show you a man who can help you master your power." Hisashi wished them good luck and left for America to work.

Izuku opened his eyes and remembered about Master Yoda's question. Izuku looked towards the men and started. "My father is Hisashi Midoriya. A powerful hero who uses these telekinetic powers to have control over villains bodies like freezing them or choking them. I'm definitely sure my powers are similar to his. He never liked fame hence why my mother and I have lived in this small apartment for our whole lives to keep low from the news. My father was rarely ever here. It's been so long since I've seen him that I don't even remember what he looks like.

All I remember were his Orange eyes." This caught Yoda's attention. Raising a finger to stop the boy from continuing. "Orange eyes you say? Telekinetic powers? Seems like your father has the same power that you does he not?" Izuku nodded. It took a lot of thinking. His dad's hero costume was a giant mech like armor that was black. A respirator and mask covered his face to protect from smoke based quirks. A long cape was on the back of the armor making him look regal from a certain viewpoint. However, his most known item was a red laser sword. 

Dubbed lightsaber by most of the world Hisashi would use it to break rubble and stop quirks that expanded multiple limbs. He mastered combat so well he could throw the lightsaber and call it back like a boomerang. "Yeah. Now that I think about his powers are very similar."

Yoda closed his eyes and started to concentrate. "Yes you are correct. Similar you both are. Almost strange it is. Orange eyes and good control over telekinetic powers he has. Master Kenobi thoughts on this do you have?" The green master looked towards his friend. Ben gazed at Yoda and rested his hand on his leg. "of course. Izuku. You said when you go attacked by the slime villain you were able to freeze him and pull your friend safe? Describe to be what it felt like would you please."

"It was like strings or something else. When I thought I could see Kacchan and the slime villain. No. Everyone around me. Gripping the strings I was able to use it. Without thinking almost I pulled Kacchan away. It felt so fluid and easy like it was second nature. When the slime guy jumped I could feel it in my mind like a buzzing sensation. It was very quick I turned and just froze him. I was lucky All Might came to the rescue because I'm not sure if I could defeat him if he broke free." Ben looked at Yoda while the green master was scratching the hairs on his chin.

Yoda stood up and put his weight on his cane. Poking Izuku in his chest Yoda said, "You need to master this power. Meditate and train you must. For I sense a great evil coming I do. Worry not young Izuku. For your father is more than he seems. Don't look into it you must. Just think of the force. Let it guide you. When you master the force be back I will. So long Young Izuku. Meet again I hope we will." Yoda's spirit soon started to fade away as Ben stood up and prepared to leave as well. "Yes. Practice the force. Meditation is the key to understanding the force." Izuku nodded.

He knew with a quirk like his he must practice. He does have to meet All Might at the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, however he does hope he can reach his father to ask him how he trains. "Mr Ben Kenobi? I thank you and Yoda for giving me insight on the Force. I won't let you down! I will become a hero like All Might!" Ben laughed and patted Izuku on the back. "That's the spirit! Now when I leave you may feel a little lightheaded. Just go to sleep and it should be cured. Whenever you want to talk just use the force to communicate.

We are always here following you and ready to answer questions. May the Force be with you Young Midoriya." 

Ben soon faded away in the same manner as Yoda leaving Izuku as a spirit. Before he could even move he felt himself moving back to his body.

'Oh dear. Ben was right I am lightheaded.' Izuku thought as he quietly stumbled to his room. His room is the same as it always was. All Might merchandise littering the walls and his desk. Action figures of many different forms and ages of All Might. Izuku smiled seeing the All Might poster closest to his bed. The number one hero wanted him to be his successor. 

Izuku still couldn't believe it. Changing into some clothes viable for sleep he got into bed. It took a while until Izuku feel asleep thinking about the force and everyone he meet today. When he finally drifted to sleep he could see the force fully. Circling the world and every individual. Izuku let the force lead him into a sleep that would help him sleep better. Izuku finally fell asleep to the calming scene of the force protecting the world.

Izuku awoke feeling more refreshed. Izuku felt like he could run for years! Izuku jumped up and ran outside his room to see his mother cooking breakfest. Inko turned to see her son standing tall and smiling. "Good morning Izuku! My you're looking very happy!" Izuku nodded and ran towards his mother in their kitchen. "I am after finding out about my quirk I feel so better!" Inko nodded. "I do agree. I'm happy you awakened your quirk. You can finally be a hero! I'm still surprised you got your father's quirk instead of a brand new one though." Izuku suddenly stopped after hearing about his father. 'Oh yeah I should ask about father.'

"Hey mom. Can you see if dad can talk to me? I'm really sure about my quirk being his so I wanted to ask about how he honed it." Inko stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Izuku.

"Alright I'll call him up! So Izuku what do you have planned today?" She turned to her son with a hint of curiosity to her voice. Izuku turned from the table and too his mother. Closing his eyes as he was thinking he decided he couldn't tell her the full truth. "Well you see Kacchan and I are going to be training today!" He said hoping his mother would believe him. Inko merely smiled. "Yes. Katsumi and you are very good friends suddenly very good friends. You know I was talking to Mitsuki yesterday and she said that Katsumi came home from school in a good mood. I'm so glad what every you did made her happy!"

'Oh yeah. I saved Kacchan from the slime villain' Izuku thought. 'She did seem a little nicer when she called me Deku.' Izuku wonders what goes on in her head. First she always calls him Deku for apparently being useless. Izuku has a crush on Katsumi. He just thinks she's so beautiful. Even with her being very loud and arrogant, he just can't seem to hate her. He knows that she doesn't actually hate him. When they were kids she would always admire All Might probably even more than Izuku. He always knew that she wanted to be a hero to be better than All Might. Izuku sighed. He would find out soon enough. With the UA entrance exams happening in 10 months. Katsumi was probably training soon and she was dedicated. Izuku finished eating his breakfest and decided to tell his mother he was leaving.

Izuku continued on his way to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. Izuku has always admired Mustufa. It's mostly calm and peaceful than other cities in Japan. On his way to the beach he noticed the area from the slime villain attack on Katsumi. 'They're still cleaning up? That sucks I wish I could help. Maybe if I practice more I could possibly lift debris and possibly help people with clean ups. I'll meditate later to get a better understanding of the force.' Izuku was very curious. Master Yoda did say the force was an expansive energy shield that protects life.

In Izuku's mind it sounds perfect for a hero. The only problem is that with such a big power, he should probably try to keep it a secret. All Might did say that One for All is a secret. In fact, All Might's quirk was never discussed. It was assumed to be super strength, which is the most logical choice. However, Izuku always thought there was more to it. All Might was extremely fast and strong so it had to be a enhancer quirk. No matter what Izuku promised he would keep it a secret for All Might.

Izuku turned into the staircase leading to the beach. Izuku always felt bad for the beach. The waves just pushed waste here. No one bothered to clean it up. 'Maybe All Might wanted him to practice his quirk on the trash?' Izuku could only think when he heard a loud voice. "I AM HERE!" All Might said as he landed. Striking a pose before blood came out of his mouth. 

"Damn. I though that pose would last longer. Young Midoriya I'm glad your here!" Izuku was always happy to see All Might even in his Small form. "O-Of course All Might! I'm glad you even thought of me to be your successor! Honestly, I feel lucky." All Might nodded. He pointed to the trash surrounding the beach. "You see Young Midoriya! Heroes all around the world help people by saving them! But back in the day many heroes did community service. I want you to clean this whole beach honing your muscle making your body suitable for One for All!"

It made sense. Izuku's body always had some muscle to it just not a lot. If All Might had to be that strong with that amount of muscles, then it made sense for him to buff up. "Of course All Might! I will clean it. Besides I do feel bad. The beach hasn't been cleaned in forever. If we clean it many families and people can enjoy it!" 

Toshinori Yagi always knew his successor should have the spirit of a true hero. That's why he became a teacher at UA. Barely anyone knew about the job Nedzu gave him. It honestly surprised him the small principal even agreed. He assumed the heroes in training at UA would show the true spirit of a hero. Until he found Young Midoriya. 

It honestly surprised him. Toshinori told him he could be a hero for being quirkless. Even then the young boy still went to help a citizen in trouble. When he went to save the girl he demonstrated some sort of power that involved pulling and freeze. "By the way Young Midoriya. What is your quirk? I saw you use it during the attack and was wondering what it is?" Izuku eyes widened. 

Should he lie or tell the truth? Izuku believe in Yoda and Ben. 'I should keep their power a secret. Yeah.' Izuku turned to the skeletal man. "Well it's a form of telekinesis. It allows me to pull or freeze people. I suspect there is way more to it, but I have yet to even begin practicing it. Don't worry All Might I'll master it!" Toshinori was very proud. This kid showed true pride in wanting to be a hero. "Young Midoriya! I think you should call me Toshinori for now on. When I'm in my buff form I'm All might, but in this form I'm Toshinori Yagi." Izuku looked at All Might-no Toshinori. Nodding he smiled at the man making swell in happiness. "Well then let's continue cleaning the beach."

Two weeks later..."Here Young Midoriya. Take this. It's a plan I made to make your body perfect for One for All. THE AMERICAN DREAM: AIM TO PASS workout plan!" Toshinori said as he went into his Buff form in excitement at showing his workout plan.

Izuku took the plan as All Might went back to his Small Might form. 'Workout plan? It makes sense. With my muscle mass already this shouldn't take the whole ten months.' Izuku looked towards Toshinori. "Hey Toshinori-san! We've already cleared a big portion of the beach these past 2 weeks! Is there anything else we need for my body?" Izuku asked looking at the man move trash into his pick up. "Hmm. I'm sure we could work more to allow more time using One for All. Soon you will be able to master One for Al-" 

"HEY WHO'S CLEANING UP THIS BEACH! THIS IS MY SCRAP METAL FOR MY BABIES!" Izuku and Toshinori were almost blindsided by a girl with pink hair jumping onto the beach. Wearing some very steampunk looking googles she closed in on Izuku staring at him questionably. "Why are you cleaning this beach up? I'm using it! My babies will hurt without them!" Izuku started to get flustered very quickly with this girl so close to him. "H-H-Hey I t-t-t-think you should b-backup you're too close!" 'OH MY GOD SHE'S SO CLOSE' Izuku screamed in his mind. 

The girl looked towards Izuku and leaned back. "What? You're afraid of me?" she said staring at him. Her goggles eyes zoom onto Izuku even more and Izuku get's more flustered. 'Oh god is she c-checking me out?' The girl turn and looks at Toshinori. "I don't appreciate you cleaning up my materials like that!" Toshinori looked at the pink haired girl and then back at his successor who was calming down from the female leaning on him. 

"My mistake. We didn't know someone was using the materials. We just wanted to clean the beach to make it better. By the way, what's your name young lady?" The pink girl looked at Toshinori and moved her googles above her head showing off her crosshair pupils. "I'M MEI HATSUME! I WILL BE THE BEST INVENTOR AND SUPPORT HERO IN THE WORLD!" Izuku's eyes widened as he saw her eyes.

'O-oh my god she's beautiful! No! I shouldn't think of someone like that. Besides I just met her!' Toshinori noticed his successor's look and smiled. 'Young love is truly amazing! Young Midoriya is in awe of her! I better help him focus.' Toshinori cleared his throat to get both Mei and Izuku's attention. "Young Hatsume. We would greatly appreciate you allowing us to continue cleaning the beach. In return you may have all of the scrap materials we clear." Toshinori was sure that would get her. Mei looked at the material and then at Toshinori. "YOU'VE GOT A DEAL MR SKELETON MAN!" 

Izuku still doesn't believe the amount of excitement this girl has. 'She's that passionate at support work? I'm actually impressed. Those goggles look well made and nice.' 

Toshinori nodded. "Then it's settled we'll be on our way, but we'll continue to clean and you may have the scraps." Mei nodded carrying a bag of materials she picked out from Izuku's haul. "Definitely! I'll make the best babies!" Looking at Izuku she smiled. "Hey hot stuff! Let's make some babies together sometime! We have so much materials!" Izuku's eyes widened. 'Did she just say make babies?! Did she call me hot stuff?!' 

Toshinori looked at his successor. His face a fully red and he was blushing. "Well Young Hatsume we'll see you some other time." Mei waved and walked away from a very flustered and still Izuku and All Might. Once she was finally gone Toshinori turned to Izuku. "Well you seem to enjoy her presence." Laughing loud at Izuku who was in shock and desperatly trying to stop his blush.

Walking towards Izuku's house All Might walked near him. "Alright Young Midoriya good work! Let's hope we continue on this path. I want you to practice your quirk and try to get closer to mastering it. Then hopefully you should be closer to being able to hold One for All!" Izuku smiled and looked up at Toshinori. "Toshinori-san...Thank you so much!" The man smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "I'll see you later Young Midoriya." Toshinori turns and walks away waving backwards. Turning the corner Izuku continued to his house. 'Today was wild. We cleared the beach a lot and met a new face. Mei was extremely nice and not to mention really cute. Why mind?' Izuku opened the door to walk face first into someone's chest. A girl's to be exact.

"Izu-kun you're back!" Izuku looked up to see Mituski Bakugo the mother of Kacchan. The younger women was a splitting image of her mother. Izuku smiled at his friend's mother's enthusiasm. Izuku looked around and noticed his mother at the table. "E-Excuse me Mituski. Hi mom!" Inko smiled and turned to her son and Mituski. "Hi Izuku how was your day?" Izuku smiled and went to describe his day, but a loud voice stopped him.

"DEKU YOU NERD!" Katsumi ran down from Izuku's room and punches Izuku in the shoulder. "DEKU YOU DAMN NERD WHERE WERE YOU? I WANTED TO FIGHT YOU LOSER!" Katsumi yelled at Izuku as she hit his head with he head. "Kacchan I was out training with my trainer ow stop hitting me!" Izuku said as Katsumi continued to hit his head over and over again. Mitsuki saw this and swatted Katsumi's neck. "Stop hitting Izu-kun Katsumi."

Katsumi turned to her mother and yelled. "OI YOU OLD HAG DON'T HIT ME" Mitsuki then slapped her again. "Don't talk back! Go sit at the table." Katsumi clutches her head from the hits. "Izuku let's have dinner I made Katsudon. Izuku rushes to sit down because of his love for katsudon. Katsumi laughed. "Nerd."

After saying goodbye to the Bakugo's, except Masaru who was on a trip for work, Izuku was getting ready for bed when his door opened. "Honey? I was able to get in contact with your father. He said he'll be here next week." Izuku looked towards his mother and nodded. 'I haven't seen him in years, I can't let that stop me. If he's the reason I have this power then I'm sure it's worth asking questions.' Izuku and his mother both share unsure looks as they go to sleep. The Force desperately telling Izuku to be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me anything you found wrong or things that you like! I love reading any comments. Thanks for coming back. I'll update maybe in three days? Shouldn't be more that 4. Even though I'm just starting out I have it all planned it. Thank you again for reading my names Kayden and May the Force be with you!


	3. Luminous Beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisashi's return comes quickly as Izuku works to inherit One for All. Working with All Might, Katsumi, and Mei he works to clean the beach with help from Yoda he learns to master the force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm back for chapter three. I know I promised this early, but family vacations popped up and then I had some other things that needed my attention. I'm sorry I rushed at the end though and I hope you enjoy.

The dark conference room was filled with light as a door opened letting a tall green haired man enter. His orange eyes shined as bright as the sun as he stood at the edge of a large table. Crossing his arms the man spoke, "Master. I want to request leave. My son recently awakened his connection to the force. My wife wishes for me to help him control it." The man finished as the chair at the other of the table turned until the chair was facing the man. Upon further examination an old man was revealed. Standing the old man adjusted his cloak allowing his orange eyes and ghostly white face to be seen.

"I see my apprentice. I take it you've completed the mission?" The old man gazed knowingly at the younger man. Once receiving a nod from the man the older man rose from his seat. Cackling as he stood, the old man moved towards his apprentice. "Good. We must ensure that our cause is heard. Now my apprentice we must ensure that your son joins are cause. You did mention him awakening his connection to the force? If we are to teach him we can turn him onto our side. Lord Hisashi. You must not let your son fall into the hands of the Jedi! With him being your son he's as strong or even stronger than you." The old man finally came to a rest in front of Hisashi. Hisashi, even with him towering over the shorter man, falls to one knee and bows his head. "Yes my master. My son shall join us and show the heroes that we are indeed stronger." Hisashi finished as his master cackled loudly.

"Good my apprentice. Go to your wife and son. Ensure that he sees how important training under us is. Guarentee that he will join us. If not. Someone will have to pay." The old man said as he moved to walk out of the conference hall. Hisashi sighed and nodded. Keeping his head lowered he spoke, "Yes my master. I will not fail." The old man nodded. "I'm sure you won't. You are allowed to leave," the old man said as he left the room completely. Hisashi stood and he reached his hand out. A small grey stick flew into his hand. Clipping it onto his belt he turned to leave, but not before he used his quirk to throw a chair into a wall. 'Just wait Inko. Our son will turn to me knowing you're unable to teach him. We together will be unstoppable. More powerful than any other force user or hero.' Hisashi said mentally as he reached an elevator. Opening the doors he moved inside. 'Soon the sith will rule this world.' The elevators doors closed.

"OH MY GOD DEKU! HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL WE ARE THERE," said Katsumi.

"Calm down Kacchan we're almost there," responded Izuku

Katsumi growled. "Oh yeah? We've been walking for almost 10 minutes! You said we were close to your training place!" The blonde girl said as she nailed her green friend on the head. Izuku moved his hands to clutch his head. "Ow Kacchan don't hit me! I'm still a little tired!" Katsumi went to hit him again before slowly lowering her hand. Her anger however hasn't subsided as she yelled, "WELL THEN WHY THE HELL DID WE WAKE UP AT 4 AM!" The blonde girl threw her hands up in the air and launched some small explosions fully waking up Izuku and maybe some nearby citizens.

"Alright alright I'm fully awake Kacchan. Besides my trainer wanted us to be here very early! We're almost fully down cleaning the beach!" Izuku said as he allowed one last yawn to escape before he accepted the fact that he was indeed awake. Katsumi nodded losing some of her anger at Izuku's calm reply.

Continuing on their walk they were almost to there location when an explosion was heard in the distance. Eyes widening they both ran full speed before ending up at a staircase leading down to the beach. Speeding down the staircase the two friends stood next to each other trying to see where the explosion came from.

"Oh hi Izuku," said a female voice. Turing to the voice Izuku saw Mei Hatsume standing next to an exploded invention. Sighing he moved to stand in front of her. "Oh it's you Mei, you scared me! Why are you here so early?" Mei laughed and moved closer to Izuku pulling her goggles onto her forehead and off her eyes she revealed her cross-haired yellow eyes. "I never left the beach. I have no idea what time it is!" Izuku mentally face palmed and moved to rest a hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder. "Mei you need to sleep. If you spent the whole night here than you should really pack it up and leave." Mei shook her head and stood up pointing her hand to the sky and imagining very heroic and bright background. "You can never sleep when you want to become a Inventor! Sleep is for the weak!" Izuku stared at the girl attempting to respond before Katsumi ran in knocking into Izuku and bringing him to the ground. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW DEKU!"

Izuku fell to the ground letting out a pained grunt before gazing up to see Katsumi holding Mei by her black tank top. Mei stared at the blonde haired girl before giving an extremely honest answer. "I have no idea who this Deku person is." Katsumi yelled dropping Mei and then moving over to grab Izuku and pull him to his feet pointing at him and screaming, "THIS NERD!" Katsumi then let go of Izuku almost making him lose balance and fall to the ground yet again. Mei's eyes opened and smiled, "Oh you mean Izuku! Well you see Mr. Muscles over here was cleaning up the beach and getting rid of the materials that I used to make my babies! So I yelled at some old guy and him and they agreed to work together so we can both get are things down!" She said as she moved over to Izuku, who had finally stood up, and pulled up a new contraption. "See Izuku I call this the rocket backpack! It's basically a jetpack backpack that also allows you to launch missiles! Test it out for me!" Izuku stared at the baby and shook his head. "Well I'm honored, but I shouldn't test it out because it seems dangerou-"

"NONSENSE! Here I'll put it on you!" Mei said as she strapped the jet pack on Izuku letting Katsumi and herself admire Izuku as he stood their in disbelief at the literal rocket pack on his back." Katsumi turned to yell at Mei, "I swear to god if you hurt Deku I'll kill you!" Mei laughed and pulled her googles down. "It shouldn't kill him. I made sure he at least had a 50 percent survival chance!" Katsumi stared at the mechanic in shock. "50 PERCENT?!" Mei shook her hand as like she was saying don't worry. "He won't die that's a lie I made up! Alright Izuku the jetpack almost reacts to that control pad that I strapped on your arm. Turn it on!" Izuku rose his arm and stared at it. 'Launch missiles? Scan surronding area? Target enemy? Wow most of these are good for helping people and clearing debris. Here we go turn on the jetpack!' Izuku pressed the button causing the back pack to release smoke and power on. Now going into a small squat position he jumped and hit the button connecting to the pad from his hand allowing the jetpack to let him levitate in the air.

Izuku looked at the jetpack is shock as he moved into the air. Looking at Mei and Katsumi he noticed Katsumi giving him her full attention making him shudder. 'Must be worried for me.' he thought as he saw Mei give him a thumbs up. "Alright Izuku try out the missile launched. Use the pad on your arm to tag a position and launch it!" Mei said in pure excitement at seeing her baby in action. Izuku gazed at the pad noticing the surrounding area is highlighted in a radar highlighting life forms and surrounding trash. Deciding he should show off the missile he tapped a random place of trash far from Mei and Katsumi. The top part of the jetpack opened letting a small missile fly into the air moving towards the area targeted everything was going smoothly until the missile malfunctioned and started to fly around in random directions before nailing a stack of trash above Mei and Katsumi. Katsumi who was paying attention was able to use her explosions to fly out of the way before realizing Mei was still standing there as the trash started to fall. "DAMN IT YOU DUMB PINK HAIRED MECHANIC MOVE!" Mei turned to Katsumi before noticing the pile of trash slowly falling towards her. Trying to escape Mei went to run hopping to out run the fall of the trash.

Izuku saw as the trash fell noticing Mei has yet to be safely away from the trash. Panicking he disables the jetpack falling to the ground hitting it and going into a combat roll and closing his eyes. Reaching out for Mei and felt her life force. Using the force Izuku could feel her body flying towards him barely escaping the trash that hit the ground not soon after Mei was moved. Pulling her into his arms he sighed and looked at the trash. "Are you alright Mei you had me worried." Not gaining a response he tried calling her name. "Mei?" Gazing down to the pink haired female in his arms he saw her staring at the pile of trash that fell. "OI YOU STUPID NERD! YOU HIT THE MOST CONVENIENTLY PLACED TOWER OF TRASH EVERY PLACED! ALSO YOU DUMB PINK HAIR MECHANIC PAY MORE ATTENTION!" Katsumi yelled at the two.

Mei turned from the pile and started at Izuku with a blank expression. Izuku looked at her in confusion. "Hey Mei?" He said staring at the girl in his arms. Mei's face grew a big smile as she jumped up flying out of Izuku's arm. " I see my baby needs more work! Let me make it better!" Mei yelled as she ripped the jetpack off of Izuku's back. "Maybe a complete redesign? Or must I have failed in the calibration of the missile launcher?" Mei continued to ramble on to herself as Izuku stared at her in confusion. 'She just almost got crushed and she doesn't even care?' He thought as he stood up and walked over to Katsumi who was inspecting the trash pile. "Hey nerd. You and your trainer were cleaning this beach huh? Then why the hell is that pile still there stacked that high up?" Katsumi said as she glared at her childhood friend. Izuku gazed at the girl. Going to answer her question he was interrupted by a truck pulling up to the beach.

Toshinori came out of the van and turned towards the beach waving at Izuku and Katsumi. "Young Midoriya and Young Katsumi! It's good to see you!" Toshinori walked down the steps of the stair case and walked further onto the shore. "I see you've cleaned more of the beach Young Midoriya! I'm proud of you! Just a little more then in five months you'll pass the entrance exam to UA!" Toshinori smiled as he looked towards Izuku. "By the way, is Young Hatsume her-" An explosion caused Izuku and All Might to fall to the ground. Once the smoke dispersed Izuku opened his eyes to see Mei on top of him. "M-M-M-Mei?! Why are you on top of me?" Izuku said as his eyes slowly wondered down to her chest. 'W-What! Why is her chest pressing into me?!' Mei opened her eyes to see herself on top of Izuku smiling she teased, "Hey there muscles. When did you get there?" Izuku started to blush even more causing his face to glow a bright red. Toshinori moved closer to the two and chuckled. "You are indeed lucky Midoriya. Come on Young Hatsume. Let's get off of Midoriya." Mei looked at Toshinori and frowned. "But he's so muscly! I could make him a baby of armor!" Mei finally gave in and rose off of Izuku as the boy was still in shock. Mei walked away from Izuku before she barely managed to avoid a swipe at her head.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH DEKU!" Katsumi yelled as she swiped at Mei who barely dodged again causing her to tumble to the floor. Izuku ran towards Katsumi after recovering and grabbed her by the waist. At being grabbed from behind Katsumi started to shoot off a ton of explosions. "Kacchan calm down. Mei didn't mean it! It was an accident!" Izuku said as he ducked an explosion aimed at his face. "NO YOU NERD! SHE DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Katsumi yelled as she tried to pry Izuku's arms off her waist. Toshinori ran towards the two. "Young Bakugo. Stop this at once. Young Hatsume didn't fall on Young Midoriya on purpose." Katsumi finally gave in as Izuku let her go and allowed her to stand up. Izuku sighed and turned to Toshinori. "Thank you Toshinori. I didn't want Kacchan to hurt Mei." Toshinori nodded and rested his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "You're very king Young Midoriya. However Young Bakugo should keep her feelings in check. She can't get jealous and attack someone." Izuku lowered his head and nodded. "Yeah." Izuku in his mind was feeling weird. 'I can't believe Kacchan got jealous over Mei falling on me. I need to talk to here to make sure she won't hold any grudges.'

"Hey Izuku." The boy turned to see Hatsume walking towards him holding the jetpack. "The jetpack may have been a failure, but I'll make my baby better so that it will be sure to work as it should. By the way. You're very comfortable to lay on! I gotta go see you later Izuku! Bye Toshi! Bye blonde angry lady!" Mei walked past the the two blondes and a very flustered Izuku. Walking up the stairs she soon left the premise. Katsumi yelled. "HOW DARE SHE FLIRT WITH YOU DEKU?! I'LL KILL HER!" Toshinori tried to calm down the yelling blonde. "Now Young Bakugo there's no need to yell. It's really late." Katsumi turned to the older man and growled. "You're lucky that you're helping Deku or else I would hurt you. Oi nerd I'm leaving. Tell Aunt Inko I said hello." Katsumi turned and walked away not with looking at Izuku one last time and scoffing before leaving the beach. Toshinori sighed. Those two are really something. Anyway Young Midoriya. You are almost ready to inherit One For All. There's very little trash left. You do look buffed up so I'm sure you won't explode when you inherit my quirk." Izuku nodded, but then remember something. "Hey All Might. Why was there some trash piled up? I thought we decided to not pile it up?"

"What do you mean? I haven't piled anything up yet. Maybe someone else has been practicing here?" Izuku nodded. It made sense. However Izuku can't help but feel like something's off. 'Maybe it's just a coincidence? Maybe we forgot it? That doesn't match up with All Might's statement. Or maybe it's someth-'

"Young Midoriya? You started to mutter up a storm and it's kinda freaky." Toshinori said as he scratched his head as Izuku waved it off. "I'm sorry All Might. I just start to mutter a lot. It's a habit that's hard to break." Izuku said as he laughed. All Might nodded. "Well It's late Young Midoriya, you should get on home. I would offer to fly you home however the pick up truck and the trash. Though if you need anything before we part ways don't hesitate to ask." 'Do I want to ask All Might anything? Maybe about the Force or my father? I'll ask him about my dad.'

"Hey All Might. Have you ever heard of Hisashi Midoriya?" All Might's eyes flew to Izuku's. "Hisashi? As in the hero? I've definitely heard of him. He used to be the Number 2 hero before he fell. He still helps out, but refuses to even be on the top ranking hero list."

"Did you remember his hero name?" Izuku asked.

"I do. His name was Darth Vader."

"What did you think of him?"

"I don't know. He never really showed signs of anything. He just did his job." Izuku sighed. "Thank you All Might. I'll take my leave. I'll see you later." Izuku nodded at the pro and turned to leave. Climbing the steps of the stairs he turned to see All Might watching him leave. The number one nodded and Izuku turned leaving the beach. 'Just you wait. I'll be fully ready to accept your quirk and I'll be a great successor. Also Katsumi really doesn't like Hatsume. Maybe I should help get them to be friends.'

Meanwhile at the Bakugo's....

Katsumi opened her house door with a kick. "Oi I'm home."A loud noise was heard as Mitsuki appeared. "DON'T YELL IN THE HOUSE BRAT!" Katsumi turned to her mother and yelled back. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU HAG!"

"DON'T YELL AT YOUR MOTHER!" Katsumi growled. "WHATEVER I'M GOING TO MY ROOM." She turned and eventually entered her room. 'Damn nerd getting hit on by that mechanic. Who does she think she is?' Katsumi growled very loud alerting her mother. "DON'T GROWL SO LOUD IN THE HOUSE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Katsumi yelled back at her mother.

'Whatever I'll talk to him later.'

Izuku entered his house greeting his mother and retreating to take a shower. Once he exited him and his mother ate dinner. "Hey mom Kacchan told me to tell you that she said hello." Inko smiled as she cleaned up the dishes after their dinner. "Well I'll be sure to thank her next time I see her. By the way how's your training?" Izuku stood up from the table and stretched. "It's been good. Toshinori-san is a big help. I'm a lot stronger thanks to him. I'm sure I have a chance to get into UA." Inko nodded and turned to her son. "Well now. I'm going to bed. You make sure you go to sleep early as well. You do have school tomorrow. Goodnight dear." She said as she left for her room. Izuku pushed in his chair and went to his room. 'Maybe I should meditate? It'll help learn The Force more.' Turning off the lights Izuku sat on his bed and sat very still. Soon Izuku could fell the force. The energy force pulsing around him showing him the life force.

Even being able to feel the force Izuku still couldn't feel the difference. Trying even harder Izuku was still met with nothing. 'What am I doing wrong? Something must be working.' Izuku opened his eyes in defeat. "Trying hard we are? Met with failure." Izuku turned to see a green small creature. "Master Yoda. It's nice to see you again." Yoda nodded. "Likewise. Something troubles you. Tell me you must. Help I may give."

Izuku sighed. "I want to learn more of the force, but no matter how much I physically train or try to reach out to the force I can't feel a difference, or anything for that matter." Yoda nodded and looked up towards Izuku. "Try hard you should not. Do or do not, there is no try. Feel the Force you must. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us." Yoda shifts his leg to a more comfortable position to rest his arm on his leg. "Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter." Yoda said as he poked at Izuku's arm. "Do feel the force. Don't try. Practice mentally, important as it is physically." Yoda said as he stared at Izuku. Almost begging him to respond. Izuku stared at the green master.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Those words echoed in Izuku's mind. He shouldn't try to reach out. He should reach out. Closing his eyes Izuku let the force lead him. He could feel the force. Yoda, his mother, the neighbor, even people across the streets. Everyone he could feel them. How they felt, what they were thinking, and what they were doing. Izuku knew they were there. It's almost second nature. Once he opened his eyes he could still feel everyone around him. Yoda laughed and slapped his knee softly. "Now you are always connected to the force. You will know when people are in danger or their emotions. Your power has greatly increased as well. Sleep on it you should. Soon you and I will practice we will." Yoda nodded at Izuku before fading away from the spirit realm of the Force. Izuku sat there in silence before leaving as well. Getting under the covers Izuku fell asleep really thinking on what Yoda had said. Going to sleep in the force allowed him to understand it better. Through his sleep period Izuku was able to allow the force to do it's magic.

Three Days Later.......One more day before Hisashi visits.

Izuku has now inherited One for All. Izuku and All Might were able to at least understand how the power works with Izuku's quirk. Izuku was able to get more work in with Yoda. Being able to understand The Force even more.

The day of Hisashi’s visit....

"Izuku. Your father's here. Let's go meet him." Inko said as she left Izuku's room. Izuku breathed out. 'This is it. I'm going to meet my father again.' Standing up Izuku exited his room and met his mom at the table. As if perfectly timed a knock was heard on the door. Inko slowly walked over to the door opening it. In walked in a spliting image of Izuku, but taller and older. "Izuku. This is your father. Hisashi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment anything you saw wrong or enjoyed. I'll read them all. If you want to know when I'm updating my friend created a Discord for this fic. It's very cliche, but he had a blast setting it up. You don't have to join, but if you at least want to know when I will update or how much progress has been made then We'll welcome you. Now I hope you enjoyed and do come back too read more. I'll have chapter four out whenever it's done. My name's Kayden and May the Force be with you! 
> 
> Link to the Discord: https://discord.gg/msgXDuN


	4. Everything you've heard about me, is true.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisashi has finally returned with a proposition for his son. Meeting a professional sportsman has to be intimidating right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Well my name's Kayden and this is chapter 4. Now this chapter is a set up for the next which is a chapter that has barely anything to do with the actual story of BNHA. It will focus on mainly the Star Wars aspect of the story. It might feel rushed, but it might not feel rushed.

Hisashi is a very intimidating man. Hisashi doesn't really care for most people. He has one goal and that's to be in control of huge amounts of power. Finding out his son is not actually quirkless is surprising. Not only did he have a power, but it was apparently just like his. Hisashi knew that his "quirk" was universal. However, only the most powerful have a greater hold on it.

His son is a very promising young man. If he can lead his son, then Hisashi will be able to have great power. His master's plans clash with his own. He needs to make his son trust him. His whole reason of coming back to his wife's house was too make Izuku join him. If he failed, he was certain his master would get to him denying him the power he so wants.

"Yes. It's great to be back honey. I'm deeply sorry that I've been gone for far too long. I hope you forgive me son." Hisashi looks towards the boy and bows.

Izuku laughed and desperately waved his hands. "No no! It's fine dad! I'm sure you were gone for a perfectly good reason!"

"Indeed I was. I'll tell you what I've been up to in a bit. Now let's go take a seat." Hisashi says as he passes his wife and son making his way to the table. Inko softly presses into Izuku's back motioning for him to walk to the table. Izuku complies turning to the table noticing Hisashi place a metal stick on the table. "Please excuse this. It's a very important Item so I wish it could be placed on this table. I'm sure you don't mind honey?" Hisashi says as he stares at Inko waiting for her reply.

"Y-Yep! It's no problem at all!" Inko says hesitantly. Pulling out her chair she sits while beckoning for Izuku to join them. Izuku takes his seat and turns to his father who is watching him very closely. Izuku feels small under his stare. 'He's very intimidating' Izuku thought as Hisashi placed his closed fist on the table. "Now. I'll tell you of my whereabouts. I've been in a secure facility in the far north of Japan. It's a secret with most of the world other than a few select people. I was able to take a leave when I heard about your discovery Izuku. I'm impressed telekinesis. Now I hope you don't mind me assuming things however I will."

Hisashi continued. "I'm sure you want to master this. I'm here to teach you. In honor of your grandfather I will also teach you how to wield a weapon that compliments your quirk very well." Hisashi grabs the item from the table and holds it in view of Izuku. "This is a lightsaber. I want you to learn how to construct your own and be able to wield it properly."

" Constuct it myself? How would I do that?" Izuku asks in confusion. Inko looks worried as well. "Is it even safe to wield?" Hisashi laughs. "Of course! With proper training he'll wield it without any problems. Now Izuku allow me to inform you about the lightsaber. A lightsaber is a plasma blade powered by a kyber crystal inside a metal hilt which can be shut off at will." Hisashi hands Izuku the lightsaber. "Careful. Pressing that red button will ignite it."

Even with Hisashi's careful instructions Inko feels like this is dangerous. "Hisashi I don't think we should do this. Something bad might happen." Hisashi turned to his wife and sighed. "Inko honey, do you not trust me? I know what I'm talking about." Hisashi puts his hand over Inko's and points at Izuku who is still holding the lightsaber carefully avoiding the ignition button. "Our son just recently discovered a life changing power-one that is extremely similar to mine in fact-and you want to not try things? I'll just leave then if you won't allow me to teach my son." Hisashi removes his hand from Inko's and proceeds to stand up before Inko grabbed onto his arm. "My mistake honey. I'm sure it's fine. Besides, Izuku wanted to learn from you."

Hisashi stands still for a second and nods. "Yes I suppose he did. Now Izuku, let's turn it on shall we. Follow me to the living room." Hisashi stands and turns towards the living room. Seeing the lack of space he raises his hand and the couch soon floats into the air. "There's barely any room. Ah here's some good training. Izuku lift the table."

"Are you sure? I don't think I have enough control over it." Hisashi shakes his head in disagreement. "I'm very sure you do. Just do it." Hisashi motions for Izuku to do it not taking no for an answer. Izuku reaches his hand out towards the table. The Force activates instantly making the table float above the ground. Izuku waves his hand towards an open part of the house and the table slowly floats over. Slowly lowering his hand the table follows and softly lands on the floor. Shutting the force off Izuku sighs in relief that nothing went wrong. Gazing at his father noticing he's finished moving the couch. Hisashi turns towards his son and Inko walks into the living room.

"Oh wow. It looks spacious in here. What happened?"

"Well Izuku and I got some training in with his quirk. Now let us continue. Izuku please turn on the lightsaber." Hisashi says as he hands Izuku his lightsaber. Izuku hesitantly takes it and raises it. Pressing the button he holds it away from his body as the crimson beam appeared from the metal hilt. Red lights up the room as Hisashi motions his hand towards the lightswitch turning it off. Inko closley watches Izuku for any signs of danger. Izuku stares at the light mesmerized by the color. Hisashi nods, "This is a lightsaber. I want you to master fighting with it."

Izuku moved it around as the buzz of the laser filled the quiet room. The pointed blade was light in his hand as he moved it around. The blade didn't produce heat confusing Izuku as he knew the blade was strong enough to cut through very durable metals. "Izuku son, may you please turn the saber off?" Hisashi says as he turns on the lights. Izuku turned the saber locating the red button. Pressing it the red plasma laser reverted back inside of the hilt leaving the saber turned off in Izuku hands.

Suddenly, the saber flew out of Izuku's hand and landed in Hisashi's grasp as he smiled at his son. "Very good. Now I will train you in the art of wielding the lightsaber, however you must complete a task for me." Hisashi clips the lightsaber back onto his belt as he pulls out a small pad from the back of his belt. Pressing the side of the pad a 3D projected model of Japan appeared filling the living room. Hisashi taps a huge building showing a description of the selected building. "Now if you are to master the lightsaber than you must make it yourself." Izuku looked at his father in confusion as Hisashi projected a picture of small crystals of blue and green. "I know it sounds weird, but trust me making it will only help you master it even better."

Hisashi turned his attention back to the pad looking at the crystals. "These are kyber crystals. They are what let the lightsaber project the plasma beam. They come in many colors mined in areas in some countries many people didn't know existed. Recently, my company was going to purchase a large quantity of these crystals until a medium gang hijacked the ship and stole our order. I want you Izuku to go help retrieve the shipment for me. In doing so you shall be able to keep on of the crystals to construct your lightsaber." 

Inko worriedly looked at her husband and spoke up, "Hisashi are you sure this is safe? I mean Izuku is barely getting started. What if he gets hurt?" She said as Izuku looked at his mother and smiled. Hisashi sighed and turned to his wife. "Honey. Trust me. These people aren't dangerous at all. Besides Izuku will learn a lot about being a hero. He'll learn about how to work with others and how to effectively use his quirk to help people. I wouldn't lie to you honey. Do you think I would?" Hisashi said as he put his hand on her shoulder squeezing lightly and smiling. Inko looked down with a saddened expression. "No you wouldn't honey. I'll allow Izuku to do this. However, please promise me that he'll be safe."

"Of course. I'll never hurt our son." Hisashi said as he turned back to his son who was watching the whole ordeal cautiously. Looking at his father, Izuku mentally readied himself for his father's words. "Now Izuku. Before we start I'll need to explain somethings. We have someone helping us with this mission. He runs a little business in Kamino Ward. He'll tell you all about the mission. Now before I take my leave let me be perfectly clear." Hisashi placed both hands on Izuku's shoulders and stared him dead in the eyes. "You will be safe. Guarantee the securing of the shipment. If any pro heroes show up act like you had nothing to do with this. I assure you nothing will go wrong. Now Let me give you the address to his shop. Once there make sure you prepare for the raid. It takes place later tonight." Typing up the address he sends it to Izuku's phone as he nods. 

"Address is sent. I'll be taking my leave. Once you have the shipment confirmed I'll come and pick up. Whenever you are ready after the mission to train let me know. I'll make sure your training is perfect and goes correctly. Honey. I'll see you soon." Moving over to his wife he carefully places his hand on her cheek lowering his head to place his kiss on her lips. Disconnecting he rises and walks towards the door. Turning he looks at his son. "Remember. Take a kyber crystal for yourself. I'll be there. See you soon son." Hisahsi waves at his son opening the door and walking out. Once the door closes Izuku turns to his mother.

"Izuku. Are you going to do it?" Inko asks her son and he smiles at her to reassure her. "I guess I am. Don't worry though, I know I'll be safe." Izuku pulls his mother into a hug as she starts to cry. "Izuku please be safe." Izuku smiles as he pats her back. "I will mom. I gotta leave now. I'll find this place and meet this guy and it will work out. I'm sure of it." Izuku releases his mother. Inko looks up at her son and smiles. "Y-yes. I'll trust you. You better get going now. You really shouldn't test your father's patience." Izuku stared at her confused wanting to ask what she meant by that. Inko laughs, "Don't worry Izuku. It'll be ok. Now get going hurry." Inko pushes her son towards the door. Izuku laughs as he walks forward awkwardly. "Alright alright mom I'll get going. See you later" Inko waves and smiles at her son. "Bye Izuku!"

Izuku turns and leaves the house turning to the apartment block's staircase walking down the steps and soon ending up at the entrance of the complex. Opening his phone he opens up the message finding the address. Watching the GPS set the path towards the guys place he followed walking down the sidewalk until reaching the train. Once exiting the train he continued until he reached the place.

Once arriving at the destination Izuku looked up and saw the place's name. 'Cloud City? Sounds kind of weird.' Izuku thought as he tried to peer into the building, but failing terribly as the widows barely showed anything inside of the building. Izuku shrugged as he slowly entered the building. The smell of alcohol assaulted his nose as he entered. The place had very dim lights making it seem like a cave in the building. A very catchy tune was being preformed by a band in the corner of the main room. Izuku noticed many people drinking, conversing with other, gambling, or possibly trying to find a quick date. Izuku cautiously made his way through the many people in the building taking in the layout of the main room.

The building had a bar which was filled with drinks and bartenders tending to people sitting there drinking or talking with other. The place had a very bright place almost looking like clouds with it's white walls. 'If the point was to be a city in the clouds why is it so dim in here? It has to be some after hours kind of thing' Izuku thought walking towards one of the bar tenders who wasn't giving drinks to customers. The bartender looked at Izuku and chuckled. "What's up little kid. You seem a little to young to be drinking this stuff." Izuku chuckles and nods. "I guess you could say that. I'm just here to see the owner of this place." The man laughed as he slammed the cup on the bar. "You're funny. Now get outta here. You're too young."

"I'm here because of a mission set up by Hisashi Midoriya." The man stopped laughing and stared at the kid. Dropping the cup he held he moved leaving the bar and beckoning Izuku to follow. Leading him through a door Izuku followed into a room filled with a big round table and many people gambling playing a game sorta like poker. Everyone here was looking for a win all from different places, having different quirks, or looking different. However, one man at the end of the circular table was different.

A dark skinned man sat in his chair wearing a yellow shirt covered by a black cape. The man was currently winning the game drinking drinks handed to him by waiters and laughing up as he conversed with the others playing. "Then the guy said if you beat me in a quick game maybe I'll get you a little something. I'm not one to back out so I accepted. Easy win, I got his car." The people surrounding him laugh as a guy covered in scales places his cards down soon being followed by others. A robot with multiple arms appeared next to him offering him a refill. The man smiled and held out his cup. The robot released a cord from the tank on it's back and out poured some kind of drink. "Thank you my friend.

Izuku moved deeper into the room soon ending up at the crowd surrounding the table watching the game being played. One blonde girl put her whole hand down. "That was a nice play there darling, however I think this is my game." The man places down a card and the whole room erupts into cheers and cries of disappointment-from the people who lost-as people clapped. The man extended his arms and reached out for the many chips and credits layed in the middle. He smiled as he dragged them towards him. "Another win for Calrissian. Anyone else want to join?" Calrissian moved his cup to his mouth and took a sip. Many people stood up and left the table so new ones could soon replace them. Izuku took this as his chance. "Hey Calrissian." Everyone stopped and turned to the boy. Many of the players stared at the boy while Calrissian looked at the boy is confusion.

"I am Calrissian. I must ask you though that you just call me Lando." Lando said as he picked up his cup. "Aren't you a little too young to be here in a cantina?"

Izuku chuckled. "Yeah I've gotten that a lot today. Anyway Mr Calrissian, I've heard a lot about you. I was wondering if it was true."

Lando smiled and raised his glass out for a refill. A robot soon came over refilling it. "Everything you've heard about me is true. Now I have to ask. Do you have business with me?"

"I'm here for a mission from Hisashi. Does that name ring a bell?" Izuku said looking at Lando who was moving the cup in a circle motion with his hand. "Yes it does. I believe we should discuss this privately. Please follow me." Lando leaves his glass at the table as he pockets his winnings. Standing up out of the chair he turns to a hallway leading out of the current room they are in. Izuku pushes his way through the crowd following the man as he enters the hallway to be greeted by a room full of many different people. Many guns and ammunition were spewed around the room as people checked over supplies and looked over blueprints. Many diverse people with different looks and quirks worked together or talked to each other. Lando moved past a guy with antlers and stopped at a big table with many files on it.

Turning to the man Izuku looked to see Lando grab an important document. "Now young man my name's Lando Calrissian. I'm a professional sportsman. I'm the leader of this operation. Now before I tell you the details tell me your name. You look very familiar." Lando says as he eyes Izuku. "Well ok. My name's Izuku Midoriya. I'm Hisashi's son. He sent me here to help out." Izuku says as Lando nods and laughs. "Well that explains the hair. Your father did say his son would be joining us. Now that we are up to date let's talk business. Your father wants us to obtain a stolen shipment of kyber crystals stolen from a supply building in the east of Japan. The shipment is currently in a building owned by an elite group known as the Separatists."

"Hang on," Izuku interrupted. "The Separatists? Wasn't that the group who totally wiped that huge factory three years ago?" Lando laughed. "You sure do know your stuff. Yes they were. They now want these kyber crytals. Let's talk plans. I have my men with blasters equipped to wipe out any droids or neutralize any villains. Apparently you don't have any weapon training so I'll give you a staff so you can fight as well. Now The Separatists are some tricky villains. They use droids they constructed as fodder and have some small time villains as the people attacking as well. Now before we get to battle strategy tell me your quirk."

Izuku gulped and started to rub his neck. "Well, my quirk is just a powerful form of telekinesis. I can pull, push, grab things, or even throw things. It also works on people." Lando nodded. "That's an impressive quirk. It will work well for this. Is there any drawbacks?"

Izuku shook his head. "Not at all. By the way what's your quirk?" Lando looks at the boy and turns around to grab his blaster. "Well my quirk is essentially a gun quirk. I basically have a target lock on. I can aim randomly in the general direction of a enemy and the shot will target onto them. It's a very helpful quirk for this kind of business." Izuku nods as he vigorously writes in his notebook. "Is there any drawback? Does it have a range limit?" Lando looks at Izuku is pure confusion as he points at the notebook. "You're writing this down?" Izuku looks up and nervously chuckles. "Oh yeah. It's a hobby. I've always liked to learn about people's quirks." 

Lando turned around not knowing what to say as he sighed. "That's cool. Well now let's talk battle. My men are already up to date with the plan so I'll fill you in." Turning to a map of the building they are set to raid Izuku notices the many rooms that have been marked with marks to either signal different meanings of the raid. Lando points at the biggest room at the end of the building. "This is where the crystals are held. We need to get in and get out before The General get's there. Each room will be guarded by either droids or villains with a main fight taking place in the end room. The most I can say for you is to use your quirk to throw debris or just toss people around." Lando laughs at that last part.

Lando turns to Izuku who has moved to his side and puts his hand on his shoulder still laughing. "I'm sorry just imagining that is hilarious. You should do it so I could watch someone go flying." Izuku chuckles and pictures it in his mind. 'I really want to see that happen now.' Izuku continues to examine the building's map noticing a room marked with a bright orange "Avoid" mark. "Hey Lando. That orange room why should we avoid it?" Lando moves his eyes to the marked room and points at it. "That there is a very dangerous room according to your father. Once he hired us for the job he practically yelled at us to avoid it. Let's just follow his orders. Alright now that the plans down I think we're ready to get going. Now change your cloths those aren't really raid clothes."

Izuku looks down at his clothing and smiles. 'I forgot I wore this All Might shirt to here. Wow that's kinda embarrassing.' Izuku just then realized he doesn't have any extra clothes. "Well I would Mr Calrissian but I don't have any extra clothes." Lando smiled and handed him a box. "Well then I guess we were prepared." Izuku looks down and chuckles nervously. "I guess you were. So where do I change?" Lando turned around and pointed to a door under a poster of Lando smiling at the camera. Izuku rolled his eyes as he walked past the smiling man and into the room. Being greeted by a room that a locker room of sorts with many dressers filled with armor, random shirts, and an assortment or capes. Izuku grabbed open the box. He was greeted to a white undershirt, a black leather jacket, brown pants, and a belt with a holster on the side. Izuku looked in the bottom to see black leather boots. Putting them on swiftly he exited the room feeling like a new guy. (Basically it's Han Solo's outfit from Empire Strikes Back.) Lando walks up to Izuku from talking to another member of his group.

"You're looking good my friend! Now you're ready to raid." Izuku nodded and looked down at the outfit pinching the pant legs and pulling up trying to make it not stick to his legs. "Yeah the pants are a little tight, but everything else looks and feels nice. I especially like the jacket." Lando laughs and grabs his blaster holstering it. "Yeah it belonged to an old friend. Now let's get going we need to get ready to strike when your father gives the call. Are you ready to get going?" Izuku nods as Lando calls out to his men and tells them to follow as they start to leave Cloud City through a back exit. Izuku follows Lando out as they get up to many cars.

"Now Midoriya. We won't be taking these cars there's something up front. It's beautiful." Lando soon leads Izuku over to a no top boat car? 'What is that?' Izuku thought as Lando get's inside. Lando gestures Izuku over to him. "Come on Midoriya get in." Izuku hesitantly moves over before reaching to open the door. Before he could open the door, it disappeared in a flash of blue hexagons. "Wait what?" Lando starts to laugh hysterically. "The door is just a projection! Now get on in!" Izuku hops into the car and the roof appears over them. "Wow." Izuku says in amazement. Lando laughs and presses the button causing the car to start up. The car begins to move and starts going at a steady speed before Lando pressed another button. Soon the car starts to cloak before becoming fully invisible. "Now this car is made by are mechanic. His quirk allows his to alter machines to make them more advanced than they should be. The car can also fly by the way.

The car soon started to rise into the air before blasting off towards the supply building. Once in the air Lando activated the autopilot and turned to look at Izuku who's mouth was wide. Izuku turns towards Lando. "That. Was. Awesome. How does it work?!" Lando laughs and places a hand on Izuku shoulder. "That's a story for another time. Right now let's focus on the mission. We have an hour before we make it to The Separatists building so just relax." Lando then pulls out a pad as he starts to overlook the mission occasionally showing Izuku some pointers or new updates on their attack plan. Izuku looks out the window to see Kamino Ward slowly becoming smaller and smaller. Izuku then pulled out his phone and started to browse news websites to by time before the attack.

Back at Cloud City....

After losing sight of the use to be visible car, the man watching the boy and sportsman leave was interrupted by a phone call. The man reached into his pocket opening the call. "Hello?" The voice on the other side of the line responded. "Did you find the guy leading the charge?"

"Yeah I did. They went into a car that turned invisible. I lost sight right then." The man responded. "Well that's good. Make your way towards the building we got word that the attack will take place on." The voice said. The man jumped to another building and then to another before putting his phone back up to his ear. "Got it." The voice responded again. "Make sure to be safe Aizawa. The Separatists aren't good people to mess with be careful." Aizawa smiled as he put his googles pack on before jumping down into an alleyway and getting into a car. "Alright I'll report back to you. The voice answered back. "Good. Do well Eraser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Well if you found anything wrong, good, or you enjoyed leave a comment. I'll read all the comments and take them into consideration. Thank you for reading and May the Force be with you.


	5. Wookies are interesting creatures, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku made his way to Cloud City and met Lando Calrissian a "professional sportsman." Teaming up together they set out to raid The Separatists base and get a cargo that was stolen from Hisashi's corporation. Little do they know that in the shadows they are being tracked by a underground hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I know it's been a very long time since I updated. Now let me humor you with an excuse. My laptop is broken. So this entire chapter was written on a phone then updated using a school laptop. That's mostly the reason why I waited two months for this. However, I do plan to let you know that no matter how long I take I will finish this. If you're even here I appreciate you even taking the time to come back. Without further ado, let us begin. A certain General wants to make his presence known.

The huge doors slam open leading into a giant room with a grand staircase. Footsteps echo through the room as a man in a dark brown cloak enters being flanked by tan droids. The Man continues until he reaches the staircase. Raising his hand the droids stop and move to search the room. The man, now alone, starts to walk up the staircase. Making his way to the top he stops and pushes his hand causing a door to fly open. He enters and moves towards a desk. Slamming his hand on the desk he clears it in quick fashion before seeing a small keypad hidden under the mat of the desk. The man readied his fingers launching lightning out of his finger tips. The blue electricity hits the keypad rendering it useless and the man turns to see a door open from a bookshelf placed on the left side of the desk. Moving over to the door he pushes through paper and boxes stacked in front of the bookshelf not caring if the room is a mess. Entering the newly opened door, he continues to walk until he hits a room.

Inside the room was a lightsaber surrounded by metal bars keeping it from being stolen. The man walks up to the lightsaber and reaches towards his right hip. Grabbing a hold of a curved lightsaber he ignites it and swings slicing every bar. The man then drags his hand backwards causing the broken bars to be thrown away from the lightsaber and into the hallway. He grabs the lightsaber as he puts his away. Opening a small capsule, he places the lightsaber inside and closes it causing the capsule to lock. The man puts the capsule into the bag he was carrying and reached for his communicator. Powering it on he waited until the connection was on.

"My lord. The lightsaber has been retrieved." The communicator suddenly turns loud with cackling as another man cackles. "Good. Make sure there's no one leaving that building."

"Yes my lord."

"You've been doing well. Make sure this goes right and there will be rewards. Now continue Darth Tyranus." The communicator cuts leaving Darth Tyranus talking to no one. Darth Tyranus pockets his communicator and turns to leave the room. Exiting the officer he reaches the staircase after walking through hallways. Stepping down the staircase Darth Tyranus is greeted by a droid.

"Sir, we got called that General needs to speak to you." Darth Tyranus rolled his eyes. "Alright, patch him through."

"Roger roger." The communicator cut as it was soon connected to the General. A loud coughing fit fills the communicator.

"Count Dooku. You said that we wouldn't have anyone trying to ruin the plan. We are about to get attacked by a huge amount of people. We've tracked them and they are soon going to land."

Count Dooku scoffs as he exits the building. Being flanked by droids he makes it to a long car. The droids soon take formation next to the car. One droid reaches and opens the door allowing Count Dooku to get inside. Count Dooku finally brings the communicator up to his mouth as he gets comfortable in the car's seat. "General. I assume you will be able to hold them off. Correct?" The lightsaber wielder soon hears coughs from the other side of the line before he gets an actual response.

"Of course! They are weak to even think they can attack us."

Dooku smirked. "Good. Then handle it yourself. Let me know of the outcome." Count says as he turns off the communicator. Turing to look out of the window of the car he sees the droids being beamed up by a blue laser. The laser continues until the droids are beamed up into a giant space station. A giant sphere acts as the main thing holding it together as it's connected to a giant ring surrounding the huge sphere with an opening in the ring. (Trade Federation Battleship)

The beam carries the droids up and threw an opened hatch. Once every droid is retained the hatch closes and the ship moves from its spot moving away from the planet. Dooku turns as he sees the blue beam fade away and turns towards the driver who nods at him. Dooku reaches out a phone courtesy of the car and enters a number. Finishing the message he sends it to the number before setting the phone down into the holder.

'To-XXX-XXXX. "The cargo has been secured at the warehouse. I understand your plan and I do not agree with it. However, I will guarantee it goes on without any problems. You owe me one."

"Get us to the warehouse. I don't trust ``The General." The driver nodded and started the car. "Yes my lord." The car started to move as it drove down the entrance to the building. Leaving the premise the car continues down the highway.

"Hey kid get ready. We need to prepare for landing." Lando said as he pointed at Izuku who was asleep before being poked by Lando. Izuku yawned and rubbed his eyes before looking to the left to see Lando flipping switches and typing a message onto the touch screen pad on the dashboard of the car. Lando hit a button on the side of the console in the middle on his and Izuku's seat.

"Alright kid, I need you to hit the switch on your side of the console." Izuku looked to his left and found the button. It was yellow with a picture of a car going down a hill. Izuku hit it and widened his eyes in surprise as the car's windows flashed yellow before it tipped downwards and started to lose elevation.

'It was like a roller coaster,' Izuku thought as the car started to fall quicker and quicker. Izuku wanted to scream, but was stopped by Lando laughing.

"You look like you just saw someone die kid! This is one of the funniest things to do as a pilot. The ship will only get faster as we go towards the ground. Once we land you'll be surprised." He said as Izuku gulped scared even more as it was quickly gaining speed. Once the car broke past the clouds, Lando slammed down onto a blue button positioned on the top part of the car. The car opened up it's sides revealing wings that extended and lit up allowing the car to stay steady. Lando looked towards the terrified kid and smiled.

"Get ready."

The wings had several boosters on the back which soon started to power up, allowing the car to launch forward. The car was now able to fly around by control as Lando pressed a button on the side of his seat letting a control panel pop up from the ground. Pressing buttons, a stick pops up and he grasps it and pushes forward. The Car moves forward and starts to fly down as Lando turns the stick making the car go right . Lando then twists the stick making the car go into a vertical position as he flew through buildings.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Izuku yells as he watches as the whole city starts to spin and turn every second apparently. Lando notices and chuckles pushing his seat backwards to hit a button. Izuku watched as the car suddenly dipped and started to reach a giant road. The car soon hit the road and began to drive forward until reaching a parking garage. Lando, who had recently moved his seat back up click the cloak button and Izuku watched as the car suddenly became visible from the outside. Izuku sighed and was glad the horror was over.

"Listen here kid. The whole crew is in this garage. We're going to gear up and then get to the building." izuku nodded as Lando pressed some more buttons and switches. Izuku watched as the car moved into the huge garage and saw many cars and people with weapons, gear, and many more crates filled with different supplies.

"Hey Mr. Calrissian-" Izuku asked as Lando opened a hatch pulling out a blaster with a scope on the side.

"Kid call me Lando. I'm like 34. I'm not old."

"Right anyway can I get out of the car now?" Lando put the pistol in the holster on his hip and nodded. Izuku reached for the door handle and opened the car door stepping out. Soon being followed by Lando as the man stepped out of the car. Izuku looked down to see the car they were once in drive away by itself. Shock filled Izuku's face as the car just rolled away. Lando started to laugh uncontrollably. Izuku glared at the man.

Suddenly, Izuku felt someone place their hand onto his shoulder.

"Kid why the hell are you wearing my old clothes?" Izuku turned to see a man with brown hair standing behind him. He wore a brown jacket and black undershirt with black pants. His boots were black as well and he had a holster belt on his right thigh.

"Well you see, Mr Calrissian just handed me these clothes I had no idea that they were yours." Izuku exclaimed hopping the guy wouldn't be mad about the clothes. The man raised his hand and patted Izuku's shoulder before looking around. 

"Yeah yeah don't worry about them. They're old anyway. Hey you wouldn't have seen Lando by any chance?" Izuku sighed that the man wasn't mad at him and pointed behind him towards Lando. Lando noticed Izuku pointing at him and he glanced at the man talking to Izuku and smiled.

"How ya doing you old pirate! So good to see you!" Lando laughed as he moved towards the pirate. The pirate, rolled his eyes at Lando's greeting. 

"Lando that was not needed." Lando looked at the man and moved both of his hands to pat the guy's shoulders.

"Han you never change." Han growled and pushed Lando's hands off of his shoulders. "It's HAN not Han. Anyway when does this mission start?" Lando moved his hands down to his pockets and smiled.

"As you can see everyone is accounted for. We just need to make the call and we're off. By the way, where's your friend?"

"He went off somewhere." Han said as he looked towards Izuku. "Who is this kid and why is he wearing my clothes Lando?"

"Don't worry Han. He needed a change of clothes and luckily you left them in my place."

"It's Han for the last time!

"Alright Han I'll remember."

"You know what? I don't care about you miss pronouncing my name anymore, tell me why this kid is with us." Han said as he stared at Lando. Lando opened his cake and raised his arm towards Izuku.

"This is Izuku Midoriya. Son of Hisashi. You know, the guy paying us. Don't hurt the kid or else we get nothing." Lando turns to Izuku and makes a smile on his face. "Do not worry. Han is just a grumpy old man."

Han growled and went to respond to Lando before a giant hairy palm hit him on the back. Izuku looked up to see what hit Han and his eyes widened in shock.

"It's a walking carpet!" He said in pure shock at the thing in front of him. Han rolled his eyes and turned to look at the thing. 

"That's no walking carpet, it's Chewie! Man you sound like Leia." The newly introduced Chewie made a greeting assuming the noises coming from his mouth was a greeting. Izuku hesitantly waved his hand at Chewie. The Wookie nodded happily and looked to Lando going for a hug. The sportsman accepted the hug and the wookie made a noise of gratitude. Izuku watched with confusion as he wanted to ask the question of 'what is Chewie.' Han noticed Izuku's confusion and decided to fill him in.

"Chewie here is a Wookie, and my best friend. You can't understand him because he speaks a different language and it's kinda hard to understand him."

"Is it easy to learn?" Izuku asks.

"I guess, I just started talking it and Chewie apparently understood what I was saying." Han said.

"RRRWWWGG," said Chewbacca as he shook his head in agreement."

Chewbacca walked over to Izuku and reached out his hand. Placing his palm onto Izuku's head he rubs his hand through the green boy's hair making him squirm in shock. Chewbacca roars. "He says your hair is fluffy kid. Now I say we get to talking before we attack because The Separatists are very tedious. They won't give up until they're all dead. Chewie and I got the detonate charges back on the Falcon so we should have no problem getting in."

"I assume you have more than 5 this time?" Lando said taunting Han.

'

"I didn't know there would be more than 20 people! You said there would be only 5!"

"Whatever you say Han."

Han rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Let's get down to business."

Outside of the parking garage....

"Eraser, are you at the sight?" Aizawa brings his phone up to his ear. "I am. The last people have finally reached the sight. Some guy and a bear. They walked right out of a spaceship." Aizawa was met with laughter from the other side of the line. "A spaceship? Really?" The voice said. "Believe what you want, it's a spaceship and it is huge." Aizawa said kinda impressed by the size of the ship. Through the phone shuffling was heard followed by some clicking. "Alright Eraser, do you remember the mission?"

"Of course." Aizawa said as he fixed his goggles, which had slightly moved down. "The mission is to stop this giant raid from happening. If any Separatist or Smugglers can be captured do it with extreme caution. It would be completely irrational to run in head first so I'll take a stealthier approach."

"Great as usual. Now, we have been given a command from higher up that pro hero Hisashi Midoriya's son is apart of the mission. Hisashi said if his son isn't protected he will make sure we will pay. Let's not be scared by this threat. Just do your best to ensure his son's safety."

"Why would the kid even be here?" Aizawa asked as he jumped to another building. Using his capture scarf he was able to maneuver around rooftops well and quickly.

"No clue Eraser, but let's just go with it. Also remember that the smugglers are not our main priority. Separatists must be stopped. Capture them first. As long as the smugglers don't do anything illegal then they can't be arrested. The leader of the Separatists has yet to be discovered. Let's shut down this movement." The voice said as Aizawa reached the last building near the parking garage. 

"Got it. I'll speak to you after the raid."

"Good luck Eraser." The line then disconnected as the voice hung up. Aizawa pocketed his phone and moved to a spot where he could view the inside of the parking garage. 'They haven't begun to move out. Might as well wait for them to attack first so I can get in from behind.' He thought as he pulled out binoculars to watch the smugglers.

...

"Hey um Mr Solo? May I ask about your quirk?" Han turned from the guy he was talking to about the ride. Once he fully turned he saw Izuku standing there with a notebook opened in his hands.

"Kid Mr Solo is never allowed to leave your mouth again. Call me Han." The man said as Izuku coward in shock from Han's words.

"O-Oh w-w-w-w-well that's g-great Han, but can I hear about your q-quirk please?" Izuku said as he stuttered slowly moving towards the brown haired man. Han placed both of his thumbs into his pocket bringing his arms to his side.

"Sure. My quirk is called broad shoulders. It's nothing special, but it makes by shoulders 10 times stronger than they normally would be. It makes for a killer shoulder charge." Han said as he noticed Izuku muttering as he wrote furiously into his notebook. "God damn kid you have a mouth on you." Izuku was broken out of his trance to see Han looking at him with a look that Izuku can't figure out what it means.

Izuku looked to see Chewie walk over behind Han tapping the man on the back. Han turned to see Chewie holding a gun that looked like a crossbow. "Great Chewie, that bowcaster looks upgraded." Han said as he and the wookie inspected the "bowcaster". Izuku looked at the weapon in confusion. "Hey Han what's a bowcaster?"

"It's a crossbow that shoots energy blast at such high power it's almost a guaranteed one shot." Han said. Izuku's eyes shined brightly with amazement as he scribbled in his notebook. "Wow so that's Chewbacca's weapon. He must be a strong hero."

"Chewie ain't no hero. Chewbacca here is a smuggler like me. He's got a quirk that turned him into a "wookie". That's the down side. At least he's super strong." Han said.

"Wow. I can't believe a quirk did this. Is that all it does?" Izuku asked as he continues to write down in his notebook.

"It also let's him live for a lot longer. Chewie here is about 200 years old." Han said.

"Wow! You're serious? That sounds so out of the ordinary. Is there a cap for how long he can live? How strong is he? Does his hair need to be groomed? Is it hard to understand him?" Izuku comments as he continues to mutter. 

"I don't actually know." Han said surprising Izuku. "I just made noises and he understood. Then somehow I just learned along the way."

"Interesting. The language sounds like it's easy to get the hang of." Izuku said as he continued to write down loads of info into his notebook.

"Probably. How about you ask Chewie himself?" Han said while taking a sip of his drink. "I mean, when all of this is over, of course."

Chewbacca produced a roar of approval at Han's suggestion agreeing to meet up with Izuku. Izuku laughed and turned the page of his notebook. The last two pages were already full of random notes based on Han and Chewie's quirks. Izuku wanted to write notes on Lando's quirk, but the guy hasn't been seen for the past twenty minutes. He turned to Han and saw the man finish his drink and stand to move. Izuku's eyes followed the man as he went up to a group of people talking near an opening in the parking garage walls. Izuku closed the notebook and put it away somewhere. Izuku looked around at the many people in the garage and saw the leader of the smuggler group Lando walk from a van. The man clapped his hands and everyone turned to where the loud sound came from.

"Alright guys. The Mission is a go. Once more before we leave, let's go over the attack plan. Go in and get the supply! Easy as that!" Lando said with a smile making people who thought they had a detailed plan sweat drop.

"Now that we have the plan. Let's get going why don't we? Come on!"

Izuku stared at the man in disbelief. 'That's what he had to say?' Izuku thought as everyone in the parking garage started to move towards the ramp leading further down to where their cars are. Starting to follow them Izuku was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder showed Han.

"Here kid, you're gonna need this." Han said as he handed Izuku a grenade. Izuku took it and inspected it.

"Thanks, but what is it?" Izuku asks.

It's a detonate charge, one specifically designed to be blown in air. I call Air Burst. I see Lando hasn't gave you a weapon. If he has you probably lost it. Use this charge. Let's get going Kid Lando is waiting." Han says as he removes his hand from Izuku's shoulder and turns to follow the crowd out leaving. Izuku watches him leave before a certain Wookie walks by and puts a paw into his hair making Izuku bring his head down from the weight of the paw. Turning upwards he sees Chewbacca looking at him.

"RRRRWWWGGG" The Wookie says as he ruffles Izuku's hair causing the boy to move with the force of Chewie's massive paw. Chewbacca removes his hair and goes to follow Han only looking back to motion for Izuku to follow him. Izuku nods and walks with the wookie down the parking lot slope into the bottom layer. Looking around, almost everyone is inside cars ready to move out towards the Separatist's base. Chewie continues to walk right past most cars always making sure Izuku hasn't strayed off too far. They continue to walk a little longer until they reach the biggest car. It's big enough to look like a small limousine. Izuku turns to a door as it opens up revealing Lando getting out.

"Ah Perfect. Midoriya get on in. Chewie and Han will join us soon." Lando says as he opens the door for Izuku.

"Alright." Izuku says as he gets in to the back of the car. Once he enters he feels the leather seats of the car. Inspecting the car Izuku notices how fancy it looks. There is the high quality leather seats, the high tech of the dashboard, and yellow lights so dark it matches Lando's shirt. Izuku gazes in awe as he fully gets situated into the car before Lando opens the drivers door and gets in as well. Lando sits down and starts up the car before turning back to Izuku.

"Alright we are ready to go. You alright? Is the car alright?" Lando asks as Izuku chuckles while rubbing his had on the leather of the seats.

"I'm fine and it's alright. The car is a little fancy for me." Izuku said as Lando laughed at his statement.

"What can I say? I like the fancy things." Lando says as he turns the key to the car. The car starts at a low rumble before steadying.

A knock on the passenger's window makes Lando and Izuku move their heads towards the window. There stood Han Solo with the huge figure of Chewbacca.

"Well looks like you two are already seated. Chewie get in." Han said as he opened his door and climbed inside. Chewie protested about having to sit in the back, but suckered it up and entered the car. Izuku looked as the wookie moved inside and took up a decent amount of room. Chewie looked towards Izuku and nodded before looking at Han and making a noise of suggestion.

"Lando turn on the game board. Chewie wants to play Dejarik." Han said as he understood Chewbacca's words. Chewie made a noise of approval and Lando pressed a switch. Soon a big circular type table came out from the ground of the car. Izuku's eyes widened as it stopped moving and revealed a chess board type pattern.

"Woah." Izuku says in shock as Chewie moves to turn on the game.

"Pretty Impressive huh? You may be wondering how that's possible. I'll tell ya. My friend has a quirk called Compaction. The way it works is that he can make things go smaller when he touches them. When he touches them they can universally be touched to go smaller or bigger. We were able to work together to make the game board become small or big by a click of a button." Lando says as he turns back to see Dejarik turned on and Izuku rapidly writing in his notebook.

"Are you alright kid?" Lando asks as Han waves it off.

"He was doing that earlier. He mutters like Jabba." Han says.

Izuku, who was muttering up a storm took notice of Lando's worried stares and stopped his writing.

"Oh my bad I just start to mutter whenever I think. It's just a habit I've developed." Izuku says hoping Lando doesn't think he is crazy.

"Alright. Hey about you join Chewie in Dejarik?" Lando suggested.

"I have no idea on how to play." Izuku said.

"It's pretty much just chess, but on a circle board and with holographic chess pieces. Chewie loves it so maybe play with him to keep him occupied?" Han asked as Chewie roared in approval at the idea of Izuku joining.

"Alright I'm sure I could play. Chewbacca start it up." Izuku said as Chewie nodded is head and began the game. Izuku watched as giant holographic beasts appear on the board. Eight on each side separated by a middle line. Chewie decided to make the first move using his lowest movement beast to move forward. Izuku closely watching the wookie figured out it's pretty much just chess like Han said. Izuku made a move and ended up attacking Chewie's beast. Chewbacca made grunts of sadness and ordered his beast to attack back. Izuku attacked again and Chewie's beast fell. Chewie shook his head and move another beast a good distance away from Izuku. Izuku had a plan and performed that plan making Chewie roar in frustration.

"Hey Kid, I think you should know that Wookie's can tear off human arms in rage." Han said as Izuku's eyes widened in shock.

"I think I need a new plan. I'll let Chewie win." Izuku whispered to himself as Chewie happily moved another monster defeating Izuku's. Lando's laughs could be heard from the front causing Izuku to gaze at him.

"You people are funny. We have about 10 minutes before we get there so relax." Lando said as he continued to drive the car. Izuku nodded and continued to play Dejarik with Chewie.

Separatists Base....

A giant figure walked through the building's hallways as he passed droid after droid. Coughing could be heard coming from him as he continued to walk. His giant clock flapped behind his movements as his robotic body stomped right along. The robotic limbs covered by white plating as his face had a white face plate over his face. His arms and legs also outfitted with white plates, but not as much as his chest and stomach region. Tan colored droids walked up to the cyborg as he coughed a lot more.

"Sir, Count Dooku has messaged you about a recruitment." The droid beeped as he stood straight up. The cyborg coughed once more before talking.

"I see. Count Dooku wanted another person here. Where is he?"

"Right here sir." The droid said as a person walked over. Outfitted in armor colored blue and grey armor. On his back was a rocket pack that was huge because of the fuel storage. On his waist was a pistol holster on each side. Reaching up to his helmet colored grey and blue he pulled it off revealing a dark skinned man with short black hair.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Jango Fett. You're boss offered me a reward in the assist in protecting the base." Jango said as the cyborg stared at the man.

"A guns for hire? You don't seem very strong. You should know me already."

"Of course General Grievous." Jango said smiling.

Outside The Separatists Base......

"Does everyone have their gun?" Lando asks as he gets muffled sounds. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway Let's get going remember find the cargo and we're gone. Got it?" Lando got more muffled speaking. "Great.

Izuku was following behind Han as the man turned around and hand Izuku something.

"Here kid. It's a blaster. One of the best in the galaxy." Han said as Izuku took the blaster. "You know. That blaster helped me break free of a corrupt gang a long time ago." 

Izuku smiled. "You must have had a lot of adventures. You seem to know a great deal about a lot of things." Han shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess you're right. Although I'm only in it for the money. Me and Chewie met in a pit after I was sent to death." 

"Really? How did you get out?" Izuku asks.

"I made random noises that were kinda similar to wookie language. Apparently Chewie understood and we broke free. We then joined a group of smugglers where we got caught up with a group of people who work illegally. I had to fight him off in his business talking room. Then after that, the guy I thought was cool tried to kill me. I killed him first." Han finished the story before looking at a mesmerized Izuku. "It's not that cool, but it works."

"Are you kidding me? That's so cool! You pretty much fought some evil guy even after you almost died like 5 times! I would be very proud of myself." Izuku said surprising Han.

"Wow kid. You have a way with words. I'll tell you I am very proud of myself. It was pretty good, ask Chewie. You know, maybe I could teach you how to utilize a blaster after this. It would be a good skill to learn, just don't put it on your resume." Han said as Izuku laughed as his joke.

"I would greatly appreciate that. I guess it could help me out a lot." Izuku said. 

"Great. Let's get going see we just reached the alleyway right by the building." Han said as he and Izuku reached Chewbacca, who was standing next to Lando.

"Looks like we're all here. Midoriya, are you ready?" Lando asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I am Kind of nervous, but I'll pull through." Izuku says as he forms a fist with his right hand. Lando nodded as he turns to Han and Chewbacca. 

"Looks like you two are ready. Make sure Midoriya here does alright." Lando said.

"You got it Lando." Han said as Chewie roared in understanding.

Lando nodded and turned to Izuku, but before he could speak a figure jumped down from the rooftop above. It had these grey like scarves around its neck and was wearing all black clothes. With it's black hair it was almost fully immersed in shadow. The figure also wore yellow goggles over its eyes. It reached up to remove them revealing a man with black eyes staring at them.

"I would like to join in on the raid." He said."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was pretty cool. I'm still very sorry for waiting this long, but it was out of my control, I'll continue though and finish this for sure. Anyway, please leave a comment to tell me what you thought. If you want to see me anywhere I'm on discord under the name "Kayden." Yeah I know that is incredibly common, but if you really want to know if it's me just ask. I'm Kayden and thank you for reading. May the Force be with you.


	6. Your screams are like music to my audio receptors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry. I just stopped and it wasn't until a nice guy joined my discord and told me about this that I really wanted to do it again. I got caught up in school work and it pushed me down to where I just stopped. Anyway, after this chapter it's heavy MHA and Star Wars takes a backseat for a bit. I hope you enjoy.

Everyone stood in shock at the man who came out of nowhere landing next to them. Han and Chewie were ready to fire aiming their guns at the man while many other smugglers stood in shock and confusion at the guy. Lando and Izuku stared curiously at the black clad man and watched as he tilted his head back and dropped a substance from a small bottle.

"So do you accept? I don't have all day." The man said as Lando squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Yeah alright who the hell are you?" Lando said as his hand moved slowly towards his night sniper.

The man looked at Lando with a bored expression. "I'm Eraserhead."

"What the hell kind of name is that?" Lando said as he turned to look at another smuggler who shrugged his shoulders at the sportsman. "Never heard of yeah."

"That's the point. Look let me just join." Eraserhead said as he stared dead in the eyes of Lando who was staring right back at him. "You let a bear join so why can't I?"

"Chewie ain't no bear! How about you tell us who the hell you are?" Han says as he glares at Eraserhead. Chewie makes a noise of agreement at Han's words both having their respective weapons trained on the black haired man. Izuku stared at the two men and wookie as they were incredibly cautious in the presence of Eraserhead. They were staring at him telling him to strike-or in Eraserhead's case almost begging them to shoot. Izuku turned around and noticed the other smugglers staring at the scene in confusion.

"How about we just talk it out?" Izuku says trying to bring some peace between the two parties. "I'm sure nothing bad will happen-"

"Quiet down kid, this guy is a joke. Won't even stand a chance." Han said as he gripped his blaster harder. Eraserhead looked at Han and smirked.

"I'm a joke? You're the guy holding a gun." He said as Han looked insulted.

"The hell are you talking about? A blaster is the best weapon to use!" Han yelled as he moved past Lando to move closer to Eraserhead for a clean shot in the case of needing one.

Chewbacca reached forward to hold Han back, but barely missed the man as Han just strutted past him. Izuku tried to move forward but was stopped by Chewie as the wookie shook his head. Izuku looked at Eraserhead as the man rested a hand on his scarf. Izuku raised his hand very high and began to yell.

"Let's stop right now a talk it out like men!" Izuku yelled as he realized his eyes were closed shut. Slowly opening his eyes he noticed everyone's eyes on him. Beginning to sweat nervously his arm instinctively moved towards the back on his neck to rub it.

"The kid's right." Lando said as he moved his hand away from his hip instead crossing his arms at his chest. "Let's talk like men. Han, Chewie, put down the weapons." Chewie immediately lowered his bowcaster to his side, but Han was stubborn before slamming it into his holster after pestering from Chewie. Lando nodded and turned back to Eraserhead who had his hands in his pockets waiting for Lando to speak to him.

Lando turned to Eraserhead and looked him dead in the eyes. Putting his right hand over his eyes he moved it down his face and sighed heavily.

"Look er, Eraserhead? Why should we even let you join us in the first place?" Lando said as Eraserhead looked to his right gazing at the Separatists building.

"Because I want to stop The Separatists. They have something I want." Lando was going to ask what he wanted, but Han interrupted with a LOUD sigh causing everyone to turn to the man." 

"This guy is a clown! Let me just shoot him so that we can go on with our mission." Han exclaimed as he raised his blaster pointing towards Eraserhead. Eraser clutched his scarf to counter while Lando looked on in shock. Chewbacca roared as he looked on. Han brings his pointer finger up and curves it into the trigger hold. Han slams on trigger. Eraserhead fully expects a shot as well did Lando and everyone else. Before anything could be fired the gun flew out of Han's hand leaving the man in pure confusion as he watched his blaster fly through the air until it stopped. Eraserhead looked to the side of Han and saw a passage formed through the crowd of smugglers to see Izuku holding Han's blaster. The said boy looked down at his hands in shock causing him to yelp and nervously pulled his hand back making the blaster fly into the air spinning before quickly falling down onto the ground with a crash.

"I'M SO SORRY MR. SOLO I DIDN'T MEAN TO GRAB YOUR BLASTER I JUST THOUGHT YOU WOULD SHOOT SO I REACHED OUT TO STOP YOU AND I GUESS MY QUIRK PULLED YOUR BLASTER AND I-" Izuku's apology ramble was quickly shut off by Chewbacca putting his paw onto Izuku's mouth as the Wookie shook his head. Izuku quickly calmed down from the outburst and looked over to see everyone staring in shock. As well as Han wrapped up in Eraserhead's scarf. Izuku quietly snickered at the man's misfortune. 

"Damn kid I didn't know your quirk was that intense." Lando said as he stared at Izuku who was still recovering from the events that just transpired.

"Looks like the green haired boy finally shows what he can do." Eraserhead said as he pulled his scarf causing Han to spin as he was unwrapped from the bindings. Once he was untangled Han stumbled around as he recovered from the dizziness. To his dismay Eraserhead laughed at him when he tripped on his foot. Han growled and jumped and went to swing at Eraserhead, but was stopped when Chewbacca grabbed his arm.

Han struggled to break free from the Wookie's hold. "Let me go Chewie!" Chewie growled as he held on tighter as Han almost broke free. Lando watched until his phone rang. He excused himself to a close by smuggler and walked deeper into the alleyway. Pulling out his phone he answered the call.

"Calrissian. I expect you've started the raid?"

Holding the phone to his ear, Lando was met with the voice of Hisashi Midoriya. 

"Well I'll tell ya Hisashi, we were just about to begin. Heck we were walking inside right now!" Lando said as he sweated hearing the silence of the other end as Hisahsi is processing this new information. Movement could be heard on the other end as Lando was able to pick up the sound of Hisashi's heavy footsteps hitting the floor. Not knowing where the man was heading Lando was forced to pull the phone away from his ear as a loud crash sound came through the speaker.

"Don't lie to me Calrissian. I want this down now. Get going and make sure my son helps out. If anything happens to him there will be consequences. Are we clear?" Hisashi said.

"Don't you worry your big head! We'll be starting almost immediately after this call ends!" Lando says with a forced enthusiasm in his voice. He's met with silence for a minute.

It isn't until two minutes later does Hisashi respond.

"Just get it done." Hisashi said in a menacing voice. Lando tried to think up a cheery response, but was met with the line abruptly shutting off and being met with the machine. Lando pocketed his phone with a sigh and shook his head muttering a curse under his breath. Turning around he continued out of the alleyway back to the smuggler group to see Han finally calmed down and talking to Eraserhead.

"And that is why your scarf is a coward man's weapon." Han said with a smirk. Eraserhead shook his head as did Chewbacca who placed his hand on his face as well. Before another full blown argument could begin Lando quickly broke his way through the crowd and made it to the middle. Raising his hands he moved in between of Han and Eraser.

"That is great Han, but I just got a call from the big guy up top and we have to get moving now. So everyone completely disregard what just happened and let's get going on this raid." Lando said as he turned away and begin moving towards the Separatist's building. Many smugglers cheered and began to move out of the alleyway and make their way to the attack spot except for Han who stared at the sportsman in pure shock.

"What the hell? You're just letting the homeless man join in with us?" Han said as he pointed to Eraserhead who was too busy fixing his scarf to notice Han insulting him. Lando lowered his head and sighed with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Look Han I really don't care just let's get going! Hisashi said if we don't begin now there'll be consequences!" Lando said and he raised his hands into the air to add to the dramatic effect of the speech. Han growled and angrily nodded and motioned for Chewbacca to follow him which the wookie did not without a growl to Izuku who had been conversing with the wookie during the call. Once angry man and wookie had left the alleyway Lando turned to Izuku who watched the exchange go down.

"Han's a big baby sometimes, but he's still a really cool guy!" Lando said with his trademark smile gaining a laugh from the green haired boy

"Yeah we've talked. It's just, this is all so crazy. I'm kind of worried about what's going to happen." Izuku says while looking down embarrassed at what he said.

"Ah don't worry my boy! Your father wouldn't have allowed you to come if you weren't one hundred percent safe, and besides, you have me here!" Lando responds and places a hand on Izuku's shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze. Izuku laughed and brought his hand behind his neck and rubbed it.

"You're right. There's no need to worry." Izuku let his arms fall to his side and looked up at Lando and gave him a bright smile. "Let's just do our best!" Lando stared at the boy and soon let a small smile formed on his face.

"That's the spirit! Let's get going!" Lando said as he turned and waved for Izuku to follow him. Izuku nodded and followed the sportsman out of the alleyway and towards the attack spot. The raid was just about to begin. Little did Lando and Izuku know, gold piercing eyes were watching their every moment.

The attack started well. Detonate charges blew open a wall and the smugglers filled in. Izuku watched as Han and Lando charged in followed by Chewie and multiple smugglers. Izuku gulped and ran after them. Once entering the building through the hole he noticed how big it was. A giant room full of things Izuku could assume were ships and other kinds of vehicles. Izuku did take notice of the tan droid looking things walking around in every place as well as seeing conveyor belts moving even more of them. Suddenly, the droids took notice and began to fire shots at the smugglers. Blasts went flying before the smugglers were in position to fire back. Izuku was able to quickly spot a blaster bolt that went past his head almost leaving him with an early demise. Unfortunately, another one was coming very quickly and Izuku probably couldn't dodge. Luckily a white bandage quickly grabbed Izuku and pulled him out of the blaster bolt's path. Izuku looked at what grabbed him to see Eraserhead had pulled him.

"Thank you Eraserhead sir!" Izuku said as the man only nodded before unwrapping the boy behind cover of a ship.

"Be careful now take this and get going." Eraser told Izuku while handing him a blaster. Izuku looked down at the blaster and gulped nervously. Giving a mock salute Izuku responded.

"Yes Eraserhead sir!" Eraser nodded and moved away from the cover to continue fighting. Izuku stood and moved from behind it as well to see Han bash a droid with his shoulder breaking it as he turned and shot three others. Next to Han Chewie was shooting high powered bowcaster bolts knocking out multiple droids with one shot. Izuku moved forward and reached the duo.

"There's the prince of the castle!" Han said as he quickly dodged a bolt. "You plan on helping out?"

"Oh Of course it's just that I haven't had the chance yet." Izuku said as he grasped the blaster.

"Well now's the time quickly shoot the flanker!" Han said quickly pointing at a droid that was behind them. Izuku nodded and turned before bringing the blaster up. Aiming he quickly shot off landing a hit on the droid. As the droid blew up from the bolt Izuku looked on in excitement. "Han I did it!" Izuku said as Han pointed an "ok" sign at him.

"Great kid! Don't get cocky!" Han said as Chewie threw a droid into four others knocking them down. Han and Izuku looked on and Chewie turned to roar causing both to sweat drop.

"This is why I'm the owner of the city in the clouds!" Lando yelled as he sharp shot fourteen droids at once. Turning to see some of his men getting surrounded, Lando grabbed a small triangular device from his belt and through it. Once it hit ground Lando pressed his gun causing the device to shoot electricity and disable the droids. The men smiled and praised Lando for the quick takedown as the said man smiled and posed with his hand on his hips. What he didn't know was a droid holding a staff with electricity cackling on it was quickly swinging towards the back of his head. Lando began to turn as he saw the staff curve towards him only to be stopped by Eraserheads scarf pulling it away. The scarf then also grabbed the droid's head and Eraser pulled breaking off it's robot head breaking it. Lando looked at the black clad man and graciously thanked him. The latter only giving a nod back. Lando turned to take out more droids and Aizawa grabbed more and threw them around using his scarf to destroy and disarm them rather quickly while Lando showed great aim and flashy gun tricks to take out a hoard of recently deployed droids.

"You're not so bad there Eraser!" Lando said as Eraser just nodded yet again and moved away. Lando turned to the other smugglers who just shrugged at the long haired man's mannerisms before going back to destroying droids.

"Watch out Han!" Izuku yelled as he pulled the said man backwards away from a staff droid. Han rolled backwards and recovered quickly to shoot the droid without it getting close. "I owe you one kid. Didn't even see him coming."

Once getting the hang of shooting Izuku decided this would make good quirk practice. As well as using the gun Izuku also uses his telekinesis quirk to pull, push, and freeze droids so Han and Chewie could easily dispatch them. The three were easily reducing the droid army to low numbers. Chewie roared as he blasted another five. Izuku pulled a droid closer and ripped off the head of the bot.

"Man for a giant building like this you would think these droids would at least be pretty hard to destroy." Izuku said as he tossed away the droid head and kicked the body of it down. Han growled as he elbowed a blaster out of one robot's hand and grabbed another one who was nearby and slammed both droid's together. "You're right there, but it makes it easy to clean up." Han said as he dusted off his jacket and turned to see Chewie surrounded by broken droids. The wookie roared in victory as Izuku laughed at the antics of the wookie. Izuku moved his right hand to wipe off his right thigh from the robot pieces that have somehow stayed on his pants. Looking up Izuku noticed how all the Droids have been taking care of.

"Hey Han, it looks like we're in the clear?" Han looked around and nodded resting his hands on his hips. "I think you're right, let's meet up with Lando."

"There's no need for that! I'm right here!" Lando says as He and the smugglers show up after finishing the droids in their area. Eraserhead was also there as he removed his goggles and pulled out a white capsule. "Just making sure I have leftover eye drops. You don't know when a person with a quirk could show up." Eraser said with gained nods from some smugglers.

"Well that's good. Now everyone let's keep going the room with the shipment is right up here!" Lando yelled as he beckoned everyone to follow. The smugglers and Eraserhead followed Lando and began to walk. Izuku watched as Chewie and Han walked forward. Izuku moved to follow them watching as they moved past countless destroyed droids. Izuku gulped hoping that it wouldn't get worse.

Meanwhile in a command center......

"Count Dooku my lord! The Smugglers have breached the building and are moving towards the shipment!" A communicator droid said. In the command room many droids were running around and working in a hectic pace. The leader of the Separatists, Count Dooku stared at the camera that showed Lando and Eraserhead running.

"If they are foolish to stay then they will fail. Send in General." Count Dooku said harshly. The Communicator droid saluted Count Dooku.

"Roger Roger!"

Back with the raid.....

The group of smugglers made good distance as they got closer to the door. Taking a turn towards the hallway leading to the shipment the smugglers could see it.

"Right there let's go!" Lando yelled as they were almost halfway.

Out of nowhere a grey and white mass fell from the ceiling. The mess of colors rose up to reveal something that could have looked human like. Said thing rose up and stood up fully. It's face rose as his piercing gold eyes looked holes through every smuggler in the group of hundreds. The thing's arms rose and moved almost as it was stretching.

"This robotic body is such a bothersome most times. Now I'm glad it's here." The robotic creature looked at the smugglers and started to laugh. "You fools! How dumb must you be to think you stand a chance to us! I'll kill every last one of you-!" The robot couldn't finish before he was sent into a coughing fit. Robotic speech combined with the coughs almost gave off a menacing vibe, but it was gone as the robot coughed louder. Izuku watched in confusion as the robot finished his coughing spree.

Han shakes his head and walks forward through the crowd towards the front. "Look weirdo if you think coughing will make us leave you are completely wrong!" Han says as most smugglers agree and some just stare. The robot laughs and fully stands up straight. Bringing out both of his arms he is revealed to be shown holding lightsabers, four to be exact. Suddenly his arms break apart and form four separate arms. The four arms stood outwards and held a lightsaber for each hand. Quickly all four ignited to reveal blue and green lightsabers two of each. The General Grevious hunched over and brought down all four lightsabers. The hands holding two lightsabers started to spin before gaining a lot of speed making the lightsabers spin in a circular motion. The lightsabers slashed the ground leaving scorch marks from the beam on the ground. The smugglers watched in horror as the General moved quickly and carefully towards them spinning his lightsabers. Han turned around.

"Everybody run!" Han yelled as Lando quickly turned around and began to run before grabbing Izuku by the arm and running with him. Most people began to turn, but for some it was too late as General Grevious holds up all four and launches himself into the crowd impaling three smugglers before slashing taking out two more.

"Your screams are like music to my audio receptors!" Grievous yells as he continues. Izuku's eyes widened in horror as General Grevious took down multiple smugglers at once. Suddenly the building rumbled as an explosion was heard. Grievous looked up at Eraserhead using the conveyors to fly from above and get people away from the mechanical madness. Grievous growled and launched two lightsabers towards the conveyer slicing the extremely heavy metal apart and making it fall from the ceiling. Eraserhead was luckily able to quickly recover before he fell from the ceiling and watched as the metal fell from the sky.

'I can't save the people. Almost everyone would get crushed.' Eraser thought. "We have a problem with the ceiling!" Everyone on the ground looked up to see the metal falling. Many ran quicker escaping the fall zone, but a few who were at the front of the back were unlucky to still be under it. Running backwards would subject them to a death by lightsaber. Many tried to escape, but as the metal fell some couldn't make it. Izuku watched as the metal fell quickly almost near the ground. He broke free of Lando's grip and ran back towards the people stuck under the metal.

"Kid! Get back it'll crush you!" Lando screams as Izuku ignores him and watches as he gets to close to the fall area. Izuku stares at Grievous who has finished anyone who stayed back. Looking up the boy raised his hand to try to stop it, but was overwhelmed by the pure weight of it. Izuku closed his eyes and held them shut as he tried to will the force to appear. There was a small loss of speed of the metal, but it still descended quickly. Izuku raised his other hand as well and willed on with double the power. The metal slowed down even more. In the way of using the force Izuku lost himself to it's pull. He wakes up in a realm of tranquility. Getting up from his prone state he stands and looks around no longer in the building. Izuku can feel the power of the force pulsing all around him and he turns and gazes for any sign of another lifeform.

"Looks like something tragic is going on here." Izuku turned to see a familiar face in the name of Ben Kenobi. The man smiled and walked over to Izuku. "It looks like in a time of need. You reached out and broke into the Spiritual Realm of the Force. Doesn't it feel great to be able to achieve such feats? You have the power. Just go. Use the Force Izuku Midoriya. Remember what Master Yoda said. 'Just think of the Force. Let it guide you." Izuku looked at the master and smiled. Ben smiled back as Izuku started to fade out of the Spiritual Realm.

Izuku opened his eyes to feel incredibly power. Looking at his hands he can see the Force surrounding them raising them up Izuku watches as the pure power of The Force stops the metal in place as gravity fights against the Force. The metal tries to fall, but fails as Izuku focuses more and holds it still even more. Looking down at the smugglers stuck underneath.

"GO!" Izuku yelled at them as he filled the Force to hold the metal up and push it up higher. The smugglers looked to see Izuku with bright green eyes looking at them holding up the thing threatening to send them to an early death. They nodded and began to run out from under the metal. Eraser watched from above as the smugglers escaped and saw Izuku lower the metal towards the ground. Only problem is that it's blocking them from the shipment. Thankfully Izuku notices and raises it up, the obvious strain is being shown on his body. Grievous stares in shock as the metal raises back up. Looking forward the man watches as Izuku is covered in green lightning. Izuku looks desperately to get rid of the metal. 'I. I need to push it away. Wait.....push. Push. Push!' Izuku thought as he tried to push it away only for it barely move. 'Dammit. One more time.' Izuku tries to push again this time letting the Force guide him. He can feel it. He can feel as the metal moves forward before suddenly darting forward. A loud crash in heard as Izuku opens his eyes to see a giant hold in the wall of the hallway. 'Oh my god! I threw it at the wall!' Izuku falls to one knee as he closes his eyes. He opens them to see a white and grey outline of a figure.

"Hello there!" says the figure. Izuku looks and notices it's Ben Kenobi! General Grievous looks confused as does Izuku.

"General Kenobi?" Grievous says as the ghostly figure smiles before disappearing. Izuku looks up confused before hearing a voice in his hand.

"You have done it. Became one with the Force. Although you still have much to learn you've gained a new ability. I'm proud of you. Continue this path and summon me for my power in your times of need." The voice of Ben Kenobi echoes through Izuku's head as he stands up. 'Alright' Izuku thinks as Grievous turns his body into a spider and begins to crawl towards Izuku. Once near his human form forms again and he swings a lightsaber at Izuku who dodges. Another swing is met with a dodge before Grievous gets reckless. He swings leaving two hands open in which Eraserhead pulls both lightsabers out from his grasp. 

"How dare you!" Grievous says as he continues to attack before getting shot by a bowcaster bullet from Chewie who roared as Eraser landed behind and wrapped a scarf line on Grievous's face pulling backwards. "Now kid grab the saber!" Eraser says as he throws Izuku the disregarded lightsaber. Izuku jumps and grabs it before igniting it. Eraser jumps down as Grievous rips the metal of the scarf before getting shocked by Lando. "Stay down you creepy robot!" Izuku smiles as the all work on defeating the robot. Izuku runs and slides under a swing by Grievous who broke free from the shock. Izuku swings upwards and slashes off an arm of Grievous leaving the robot infuriated. Going for a swipe at Izuku who ends up behind Grievous, the General is stopped by a heavy blow in his back.

"Strong shoulders beat even the toughest of metal." Han says as Grevious stands up and screams.

"Weak! All of you! You don't stand a chance. I will destroy all of you!" Grievous screams as he goes to swipe at Han, but is interrupted by the other smugglers shooting at Grievous. The robot moved backwards to avoid damage before shutting off all the lightsabers and turning into his spider form before gaining distance away from the smugglers.

"You win today. It won't be the same as another day." Grievous says with pure hatred towards Izuku who gulps. Han and Lando run to the sides of Izuku and ready their blasters. Grievous moves to the wall and begins to climb up it eventually reaching the ceiling and escaping through the roof. Han lets out a held breath and Lando falls to the ground in a sitting position.

"Great. Now, now let's get the shipment." Lando says as he begins to get up, but is stopped by a hand. Looking up Lando sees Han shaking his head. "Chewie and Eraser already got it." Lando turns to see the Wookie holding the box and hears a roar of happiness. Izuku sits down and lays back and passes out to the dismay of everyone else there who are forced to leave after clearing out everything they needed. It wasn't until they reached Cloud City did Izuku wake up.

Izuku opened his eyes to see everyone at the Cloud City bar enjoying the drinks which are free of charge. Izuku leans up and is shocked to see Lando supporting him in sitting up. "Steady now there kid. You've been out for a while." Izuku looks around to see everyone looking at him as he smiles.

"Good. I'm glad your all good." Izuku says as Han places his cup on the bar and stands. "We wouldn't be without you. We owe a lot to you. We got the order shipped out and your father won't have our heads." Han says and smiles as Chewie roars in approval before moving over too Izuku. The wookie picks the boy up and hugs him leaving Izuku in a laughing mess. "It's alright Chewie I'm fine." Izuku says as Chewbacca puts him down. The wookie roars and walks back to the par. Lando smiles and moves to grab something from the counter.

"Here this is what your father wanted you to have." Lando says reaching his hand out to give Izuku the item. Izuku looks down to see a lightsaber in his hand. Izuku smiles as he grabs it and looks up towards the sportsman. "I'm sure you will be a great hero Izuku." Lando says leaving the boy with a shocked expression before Izuku began to tear up. "Th-Thank you Mr. Calrissian!" Izuku says while beginning to cry. Lando laughs.

"It's Lando!" Lando says as Izuku cries about being praised so much. Eraserhead who was sitting at the bar enjoying a cup of coffee took a sip before grumbling under his mouth.

"Problem child."

Back at the Separatists Base.....

Footsteps echoed through the destroyed hall as a figure walked through the debris of the fight that happened earlier.

"whoever did this must be a power house." The figure said as they climbed atop a pile to get into the destroyed wall of the room. The figure landed on the ground and wiped their leg. Using their foot to move rumble they found what they were looking for.

A purple Kyber Crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you at least liked it? If there's anything you see that's wrong or bad please let me know. I'll read all the comments. My name's Groovy Kayden and May the Force be with you!


End file.
